JiGoku no Kuro no Honoo
by J.J. Blue
Summary: 1936. GenSoKai. A city had been burned. Touda is suspected, Tsuzuki is trying to fix things while Kotaro and Kojiro are there to complicate the mess. [Complete]
1. Chap 1: Brave Souls

**Title: "JiGoku no Kuro no Honoo (Black Fire of Hell) - Chap. 1: Brave Souls"**  
**Author: J.J.**  
**Warning:** It's **BASED ON THE MANGA**... it's unbetaed, it contains some OOC, some use of Japanese words (the Dictionary is at the bottom), a bit of sappiness, some spoilers...  
**Notes:** This work is based on the manga even if it makes perfect sense even if you haven't read it. After all this story is placed before the series start so it shouldn't be a problem.  
About the characters... Tsuzuki and Touda are a bit different from the original because this fic is placed back in their past. I'm supposing they and their relationship changed with time.  
**Warning over notes:** This fic is filled with notes. You will find them at the bottom. Each time you see a number between brackets it means there's a note connected to the word/sentence that preceded it. Many of them explain references to other series, to YnM manga only or YnM anime only facts for who didn't get to read the manga or see the anime, explain apparently illogical things or warn you there's an explanation for illogical facts but that you'll get it later. However I suggest you to read the notes **_AFTER_** you finished the fic unless the word/sentence connected to the note is really troublesome for you to understand. Anyway the fic should be still understandable without the notes. Notes are merely extra explanations for who wants to know more or search for spoilers.  
**Disclaimer:**  
**"Yami no Matsuei"** belong to Matsushita Yoko. I'm merely using her characters because I love them... especially Touda, Tsuzuki and Hisoka...  
Ehy, do I own something here? Oh yes, I own the plot and a sensible heart which would surely break if you give me harsh reviews... so please be honest but nice ok?  
**Thanks:** To **Candy-chan** who encouraged me to write this! Thank you a lot!  
**Summary:** _1936. GenSoKai. A city had been burned. Completely. Touda is suspected, Tsuzuki is trying to fix things while Kotaro and Kojiro are there to complicate the mess._

* * *

**_"I can see you wonder, just like always you do  
I know you get under your aching sad fire  
"Everybody's in vain", you're whispering yourself  
You're in trap again that's, no, you don't wanna be _**

Follow your own heart even though naive  
Get ready to start! I truly believe  
Taking modesty never ever helps you  
Having honesty leads to the way to go 

Don't be afraid of failing in the game  
You don't want to care for the name  
Don't worry being alone in the dark  
For any where, for any time  
You will find me by you."  
(Megumi Hayashibara - "Brave Souls")(1) 

**GenSoKai - 1936**

He had never meant to get in trouble **_this time_**. Of course this hadn't mattered much. Not that it had mattered before either but this time he **_really_** hadn't mean to. 

A city had been burned, completely destroyed by black fire and, with it, a conspicuous portion of the territory around it. 

He was the only one in GenSoKai with power enough to do so.(2) 

He would have suspected of himself too, hadn't he known **_for sure_** he didn't do it. He couldn't have done it. 

Tsuzuki had asked him to not cause damage and so he would never blow up a city, no matter what, but still he was the only one capable to do so and everyone in GenSoKai knew. His records weren't exactly clean either. He wouldn't be trusted, not that he deserved it. SoRyu's attempt to arrest him and stuck him back in his prison again was perfectly reasonable. He understood it. Had he been in his place he would have done the same. 

However he couldn't bear to return to the darkness of the cell in the deep of Tenku-kyuu. 

Tsuzuki had asked him to not fight with other Shikigami so, even if his first instinct had been to defend himself, he had restrained himself and had simply fled. Not exactly a course of actions he liked but he hadn't had any other option left. 

So now there he was, hiding in a corner of GenSoKai wondering what to do next. 

He couldn't hide forever; sooner or later they would find him. 

He didn't want to return in that prison. Ever. 

He didn't think he could survive to it. 

At this exactly not so nice though another added. 

What would Tsuzuki think of him now? 

The man had freed him, had took responsibility for his actions, had offered him friendship and trust and by now he had probably been informed by SoRyu that he had broken that trust, had disobeyed him, had betrayed him. He hadn't really, he would never do so but which reason Tsuzuki had to believe him over SoRyu? 

Hell, he wouldn't believe himself either! 

Point was it hadn't been him but that didn't matter right then, did it? 

He had got Tsuzuki in troubles. Again. The man had been kind to him, the first in ages and he had got him in troubles. Tsuzuki was probably cursing the day he had helped him to get out of that prison. 

He groaned. 

He hadn't meant it to happen! 

Would Tsuzuki trust him if he told him so? Would he trust him if he told him he didn't do it? 

Why should he do so? 

An annoying voice was tugging at him, telling him that Tsuzuki would trust him just because Tsuzuki was Tsuzuki. His master. His friend. He'd like to trust that voice but the voice of reason was louder and was telling the exact opposite. He groaned stuck in between what he wished and what he found reasonable. 

He wanted to talk to Tsuzuki. Knowing what the man was thinking would be better than wondering and even if Tsuzuki didn't believe him... at least he could apologize to him for causing him troubles. He wanted to talk to Tsuzuki. He wanted Tsuzuki there. It was all he wanted. 

"Touda!" 

He bolted up hearing his name cursing himself for the careless he had lost himself in his thoughts, a careless act that could have cost him his life. It wasn't like him to allow someone to get so close to him undetected but that person was a special case. He couldn't consider him as an enemy. Not now, not ever. He stared at his master who was now at few steps of distance from him, panting and leaning against a tree, looking exhausted as if he had been running for hours. He couldn't sense any other presence around them. 

"Touda!" Tsuzuki called again walking toward him hurriedly, still panting. Tsuzuki grasped him for his shoulders as soon as he was close enough. "Are you well? Did they hurt you? Are you..." Worried amethyst eyes stared at him, searching for injuries. Touda blinked, taken aback. Tsuzuki... was worried about him? Wasn't he mad at him? 

"I'm fine..." he replied and immediately found himself trapped in a tight hug. 

"Thanks Kami-sama! I've been so worried! SoRyu said he had no idea where you were and I..." Tsuzuki didn't finish his sentence, he just snuggled closer. 

"I'm fine," he repeated, still confuse. "Tsuzuki... what are you doing here?" 

Why had Tsuzuki come? Was he there to arrest him? Or... or... maybe... to... to help him? 

"What am I doing here?" Tsuzuki repeated in an almost outraged tone. He was released and found himself to face his master in one of his _'serious moments'_. "SoRyu sent me a message about this huge mess and the fact he plans to arrest you for something you didn't and everyone seems to expect I just wait in Meifu doing nothing! It was more than normal that I dumped everything and ran here to see what in the world was going on!" 

"SoRyu said I didn't do it?" he asked, stunned. 

"No, **_I_** know you didn't do it," Tsuzuki clarified. 

"How?" How Tsuzuki knew he didn't do it when he himself couldn't think to another one who could do it? Tsuzuki looked at him confused. 

"I know you, that's how I know. You didn't do it." It was such a firm statement it impressed him. There was an absolute trust he had never received before. It made him feel... weird, weak, and helpless, like a child in front of a parent. How could this man trust him so fully? 

"I didn't do it, Tsuzuki. Really. I don't know who did or how but I didn't do it. I didn't mean to get you in trouble for this." He had no idea why he felt the need to justify himself, to explain. He only knew he had to do it. 

"I know, Touda, don't worry. I know." Tsuzuki's voice was so sure... So sure of his innocence when he himself couldn't be sure of it. It offered a support he had never received, an unexpected consolation. He needed it. "I know it hadn't been you. I never though it had been you," Tsuzuki repeated soothingly as if sensing his need. "Don't worry. The only thing that matters is that you're fine." He nodded obediently assuring Tsuzuki once more that he was fine. 

"Tsuzuki... How did you get here?" he asked then. Tsuzuki barely knew GenSoKai and had no sense of direction whatsoever. He had been careful to not leave tracks when he had escaped. How did Tsuzuki managed to find him? And why? 

Tsuzuki smiled than motioned to one of the trees around them. From it a white bird came fling toward Tsuzuki's hand and once there it converted back into Fuda after Tsuzuki told it _'Good work my little friend'_.(3) 

"Tsukaima. You know I'm good with them," Tsuzuki explained. Good was an euphemism. Tsuzuki had an impressive gift for Jujutsu and Touda knew it. So did half of Meifu's population. Sadly, this was more a problem than a help to Tsuzuki, since too many were scared by his ability, considering it abnormal in such a young Shinigami. In Touda's opinion they were a big bunch of idiots and he hated them because their fear hurt Tsuzuki.(4) 

"You... shouldn't have come..." Abandoning everything... When Tsuzuki had already so much work and problems... all to come checking over him... 

"Why does everyone think that? You're my friend and you were in trouble! If I had been in troubles and summoned you, you would have come no matter what, don't you?" 

Touda nodded. Of course he would have come, no way he would disobey to Tsuzuki's summon. All he had wanted from the moment the man had freed him was to be of some use to him and that had been denied to him. Tsuzuki wouldn't, couldn't summon him. Because his power was too deadly, because he owned other Shikigami more suited to his needs, because it would cause any sort of troubles in his relationships with SoRyu and Suzaku. 

"So why do you think I wouldn't come when you're in trouble?" Tsuzuki asked gently. "You didn't think I would abandon you, did you?" Touda didn't answer at first. "Did you?" Tsuzuki prodded but, by now, the damage was done. His master knew already the answer. He lowered his head. 

"I... I wasn't sure, Aruji-sama... I'm sorry," he admitted, instinctively slipping into the formal mode he should use to address to his master. He hadn't meant to disappoint Tsuzuki, really. He knew Tsuzuki cared; he knew he was the only one who did. It was just it was so logical, so normal for... for everyone to suspect of him he had assumed Tsuzuki too could... 

The hands on his shoulders tightened their grip. 

"Oh, Touda..." Amethyst eyes were staring at him and there was pain in them. Touda wished he could take back his words but knew it was pointless. Tsuzuki had blindly trusted him and he hadn't. He had failed him. He had hurt him. That was shameful. He'd been an idiot. He'd been... He found himself being hugged tightly again, Tsuzuki's arms wrapping around his neck. "It's okay. I'm here now. No need to be sorry. You didn't know. It's okay. Now you're not alone anymore. We're friends. I won't let you alone." Tsuzuki whispered soothingly. Touda stood still at first, unsure about which should be his reaction. Protocol would say he should kneel and apologize for his lack of trust. He doubted Tsuzuki would have appreciated him following the protocol. He leaned his head against Tsuzuki's. 

"Thank you... Tsuzuki..." he said simply. The hug tightened for a second as if what he said had been the most important thing Tsuzuki had even heard then he was released and Tsuzuki was looking at him again, an affectionate smile on his lips. 

"It's okay. We're friends. Don't worry about it. We're friends." Tsuzuki's words were soothing, sincere and honest. He could only stare at that man, who had offered his friendship and trust to him effortlessly, asking nothing back in exchange. 

"I won't ever doubt you, no matter what," he said simply, in a matter of fact tone. His weren't just words, it was a vow he would keep until his death. He would trust Tsuzuki, help and support him in whatever decision the man would take because to him nothing else mattered except this man. His master. His friend. 

Tsuzuki's smile widened. 

"Thank you," he replied and it looked like a huge weight had just been removed from his shoulders. Gentle fingers brushed Touda's cheek. "You look exhausted. Did you ever sleep? No, you didn't, did you? You should try resting a bit now, do you know? You can lean on me, I won't mind." 

Touda didn't feel like resting. He just... didn't feel safe enough. Even if Tsuzuki trusted him he was sure SoRyu and the others didn't and... It didn't matter. If Tsuzuki wanted so, he would do so. 

"Okay," he agreed but it just felt weird to sit there, leaning his head against Tsuzuki's shoulder. It was something he wasn't really used doing. Oh, he had slept around Tsuzuki sometimes, when the man had dragged him around or when they had spent the night on Tenku-kyuu roofs and it was usually more relaxing to fall asleep while staring at Tsuzuki as he talked, studied Jujutsu books or watched stars than to do it alone, in his room, always wary of every sound, but he had just never done it standing so close to him. This sort of close contact wasn't something he was used, especially after coming so close to being imprisoned again. Tsuzuki merely wrapped an arm around his shoulders and started sliding his fingers across his hair in a gentle, soothing, almost hypnotic manner. He liked it. His body unconsciously relaxed as he leaned more against the Shinigami's warm body. He could inhale Tsuzuki's scent, a bizarre mix of vanilla, sugar powder and sweat. The idiot had run all the way from Tenku-kyuu to where he was and even now he could feel that his breathing was a bit faster than normal. Really, Tsuzuki sometimes cared too much... he though as he felt tempted to smile. He could hear Tsuzuki's voice, chattering of not really important matters in a low yet lulling tone laced with affection and fondness, giving to the whole situation a look of normality as if that was nothing more than one of their _'going around through GenSoKai'_. 

Gentleness, warmness, scent of sweets, care and affection. That was Tsuzuki to him. Being close to him meant being trusted, understood and protected. The man was a safe place in a world that had almost destroyed whatever he was once. **_His_** safe place. He closed his eyes and left himself fall asleep. The last he remembered was Tsuzuki's voice saying he didn't have to worry because he would take care of everything. 

* * *

Tsuzuki stared at his sleeping Shikigami a fond smile on his lips. Apparently Touda too had his vulnerable moments after all. The smile didn't last long. He had said he would take care of everything. Point was he had no idea how. 

He wasn't good at fixing problems. How he had lived his life was a clear proof of this. In a fashion he had handled things better when he had ended up in Meifu. He hadn't planned it, really, and maybe the only reason he was managing better was that he had been lucky so far. 

He didn't think he was ready to face things on his own. He still depended a lot on Natsume-sempai(5) and his Shikigami's help. He was doing fairy well in Jujutsu or so it had been told to him and he was always trying to do his best because he didn't want to be a burden to anyone but that just didn't seem enough. 

No matter what he did, many of his co-workers still saw him as... _'different'_, which was an accomplishment in Meifu where almost everyone was different in a way or in another. 

Apparently he was more different than people in Meifu were allowed to be. 

He scared them and, even if Natsume-sempai had tried to protect him form the rumours, the man hadn't succeeded. 

It wasn't normal for a Shinigami that young to learn Jujutsu so fast. It wasn't normal to have so much Ki. It wasn't normal to control twelve Shikigami. 

Add to this his long list of psychological problems... 

No, he wasn't the best person to help others but it was obvious no one else would try to get Touda out of troubles. Part of the whole thing was surely Touda's fault. The Shikigami was all but social and he had a tendency to be too blunt for his own good, especially with the wrong people. You just don't go telling SoRyu that you don't give a damn about what the KouTei KouRyu said. 

SoRyu owned the KouTei KouRyu his children and that was enough to make him blindly loyal to him.(6) 

And he really, really should stop not paying attention to what Rikugo said. Rikugo hated to be ignored. 

And he won't even go into his interaction with Suzaku... even if Suzaku had her part in making it as difficult as possible and generally she was the first to lash out. Byakko had told him Fire Shikigami were like that. They liked to argue and to be _'territorial'_ over their master.(7) 

The first and only time he had caught them arguing it looked like they were going to burn the whole GenSoKai and things had almost ended up really bad. After he had a talk with them they had tried to behave themselves but the temperature in the room still changed drastically toward unbearable levels of warmness if the two of them were left alone. 

As for throwing Byakko in the pond... well, he knew Byakko could be annoying when he wanted to but really... 

He wasn't sure he wanted to know how Touda had been before being imprisoned. Genbu had said to Tsuzuki once that he was a good influence over the Fire Shikigami because before people were afraid to simply walk around him. He had also said to Tsuzuki to not be too surprised about this. It was merely a genetic trait, something very common in all the members of Touda's race only they weren't normally that powerful.(8) 

Whatever it was the reason, it kept a wall between Touda and others and Tsuzuki was sure that being alone didn't make the Shikigami happy, even if probably he didn't even realize it. 

However that wasn't the problem right now. The problem was that he had to prove it hadn't been Touda the one who burned down a good part of GenSoKai with black flames and although Tsuzuki was sure Touda had nothing to do with this, he needed something more concrete to persuade SoRyu and he would have to search for it alone. 

He couldn't ask for help to Natsume-sempai, it wouldn't be fair to involve him in the problem. 

As for his other Shikigami... 

Tsuzuki frowned his expression saddening. They weren't his Shikigami anymore. Not really. 

They said they couldn't believe him. They said they couldn't trust him over this matter. Tsuzuki understood how he, a mere young Shinigami with mind problems, could not be trusted. 

However he couldn't keep them under him any longer. 

If they didn't trust his judgement how could he ask them to fight for him? Why should they risk their lives for someone they didn't trust? 

He had never understood how he got twelve Shikigami. Now he started to think they had bonded themselves to him merely out of pity and that he didn't deserve them. 

He had been so happy, so full of pride to have them. 

He had never meant to argue with them, to push them back but it wouldn't be fair to keep them chained to him if that wasn't what they wanted and he had said SoRyu and the others so. He wasn't sure they had understood he meant it and he wasn't sure that was the right way to free his Shikigami but that was something over which he would worry later. For now he would simply refrain himself from summoning them. 

So he was there, alone in the middle of somewhere, trying to fix a problem bigger than him, likely bigger than Tenku-kyuu. 

Well, not really alone, he reminded himself as Touda squirmed closer to him in his sleep. Poor Touda, he should have been really worn out if he had managed to persuade him to lean on him so easily. 

Differently from the others, Touda wasn't really the affectionate type and maybe that was why he got more cuddling from Tsuzuki than anyone else. 

Tsuzuki was firmly persuaded that he needed it but left to himself Touda would never get any so Tsuzuki offered it to him without waiting for requests or something. 

Maybe it was just a fleeting hug as they incidentally crossed paths but it provided the Shikigami human contact. 

And even if Tsuzuki doubted Touda would ever return it, he had sawn the little changes in his behaviour, the fact he didn't tense anymore as he was touched, or that he was relaxed when Tsuzuki was around, or the fact he now stood closer to him, or the way he talked back at him sometimes, still a bit wary but definitely more natural and yet without the coldness he used with others. 

As Tsuzuki said, they were friends and they could argue and call each other names and still be friends. 

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**JJ's Notes:**

1. **'Brave Souls'** is the English version of **'Give A Reason'** the opening of **'Slayers Next'**. 

2. No idea if Touda is really the only one who can control the black fire. In this fic he is. 

3. Yes, Tsuzuki talks with Tsukaima. He did so in Vol. 1 and 6. I find it cute. 

4. I assume that in the beginning life as a Shinigami should have not been easy for Tsuzuki and that's why he had learned to hide himself. 

5. In **'Yami no Matsuei Character Sketchbook'** there's a page with pictures of a certain Natsume-san. My poor Japanese knowledge only allowed me to understand this guy was Tsuzuki's caretaker (no idea if he was his mentor when Tsuzuki was alive or when he was a Shinigami and I'm not even sure if I understood this right). Anyway I decided to use this name for Tsuzuki's first partner. I made him up of course and I pictured him as someone who was in Meifu by longer than Konoe and well, had been the strongest Shinigami Enma-Cho had before Tsuzuki. After all in Vol. 3 Tsuzuki said he learned Jujutsu from his sempai who worked in the second district and it make sense that a promising Shinigami like Tsuzuki had been left in the care of someone powerful and expert. In addition to this they had likely been partners for long time considering that Tsuzuki joined Enma-Cho around 70 years before the series start and Tatsumi, Tsuzuki's third partner, around 50. This leaves 20 years in which Tsuzuki had two partners only and I'm assuming he spent a good part of those 20 years with his first partner. 

6. When SoRyu fought Kurikara the KouTei KouRyu gave him part of his energy. The power that overflowed from SoRyu's body gave birth to Kijin and Tenko. 

7. I've no idea if Fire Shikigami are really like that. I just assumed so, okay? 

8. No idea how Touda was before his imprisonment or how his race is either. I'm just making it up. 

**JJ's Extra Notes:**  
No, SoRyu wasn't being evil arresting Touda. He's responsible for GenSoKai well being and Touda was the only one who could have done that mess. He would have done the same with every other Shiki. The only difference would have been that another Shiki would probably have the benefit of doubt. 

**Dictionary:**  
**-sama:** "Lord" or "Lady"  
**Aruji:** "Master" or "Owner"  
**ChiJou:** Land of the Living  
**Enma:** "Demon of Darkness". Ruler of the Land of Dead  
**Enma-Cho:** "Office Enma". In the 5th district of JuOhCho. It's ruled by Enma himself and controls only Tokyo's territory. It hosts the Shokan-ka  
**Fuda:** Short for 'Ujikofuda' ("Charm for Shrine Visitors"). Rectangular paper "charm" used to cast some spells  
**GenSoKai:** "Illusory world". It's where Shikigami reside and it's a mirror copy of ChiJou located in JuOhCho network  
**JiGoku no Kuro no Honoo:** "Black Fire of Hell". Touda's fire  
**Jujutsu:** Magic Art  
**JuOhCho:** "Ten Kings Office". Meifu's bureaucratic organization ruled by Enma. It's in charge of judging the deceased in Japan  
**Kami:** God  
**Ki:** Aura  
**KouTei KouRyu:** "Golden Emperor Golden Dragon". The highest authority in GenSoKai  
**Meifu:** Land of the Dead  
**Sempai:** "Older Workmate" or "Older Classmate"  
**Shiki:** Short for 'Shikigami'  
**Shikigami:** "Ceremonial God". Summoned creatures with two forms (usually one is animal looking while the other is human looking) that live in GenSoKai  
**Shinigami:** "God of Death", "Death God". Nickname for the Shokan-ka workers  
**Shokan-Ka:** "Summoning Division". Division in Enma-Cho that deals with summoning the dead to appear at court. It enters in action only when the souls of the dead don't go spontaneously to Meifu  
**Tenku-kyuu:** "Sky Palace". Tenku's title  
**Tsukaima:** "Familiar Magic" or "Messenger Magic" or "Useable Magic". A summoned creature created with a Fuda specifically for a determinate purpose (pursuing targets, carrying messages, attacking enemies, spying)

* * *

Don't grumble silently, please let me know what you're thinking of this!  
Send me your comments!


	2. Chap 2: Voyage

**Title: "JiGoku no Kuro no Honoo (Black Fire of Hell) - Chap. 2: Voyage"**  
**Author: J.J.**  
**Warning:** It's an AU and it's **BASED ON THE MANGA**... it's unbetaed, it contains some OOC, some use of Japanese words (the Dictionary is at the bottom), a bit of sappiness, some spoilers...  
**Notes:** This work is based on the manga even if it makes perfect sense even if you haven't read it. After all this story is placed before the series start so it shouldn't be a problem.  
About the characters... Tsuzuki and Touda are a bit different from the original because this fic is placed back in their past. I'm supposing they and their relationship changed with time.  
**Warning over notes:** This fic is filled with notes. You will find them at the bottom. Each time you see a number between brackets it means there's a note connected to the word/sentence that preceded it. Many of them explain references to other series, to YnM manga only or YnM anime only facts for who didn't get to read the manga or see the anime, explain apparently illogical things or warn you there's an explanation for illogical facts but that you'll get it later. However I suggest you to read the notes **_AFTER_** you finished the fic unless the word/sentence connected to the note is really troublesome for you to understand. Anyway the fic should be still understandable without the notes. Notes are merely extra explanations for who wants to know more or search for spoilers.  
**Disclaimer:**   
**"Yami no Matsuei"** belong to Matsushita Yoko. I'm merely using her characters because I love them... especially Touda, Tsuzuki and Hisoka... -   
Ehy, Do I own something here? Oh yes, I own the plot and a sensible heart which would surely break if you give me harsh reviews... so please be honest but nice ok?  
**Thanks:** To **Candy-chan** who encouraged me to write this! Thank you a lot!  
**Summary:** _1936. GenSoKai. A city had been burned. Completely. Touda is suspected, Tsuzuki is trying to fix things while Kotaro and Kojiro are there to complicate the mess._

* * *

**_"Bokutachi wa shiawase ni naru tame  
Kono tabiji wo yuku  
Dare mo mina ienu kizu wo tsureta  
Tabibito nan darou  
Hora egao ga totemo niau _**

Nando michi ni mayotta no darou  
Sono tabi ni atatakai te wo  
Sashinobete kureta no mo  
Anata deshita 

Bokutachi wa kono nagai tabiji no  
Hate ni nani wo omou  
Dare mo mina ai motome samayou  
Tabibito nan darou  
Tomo ni yukou akiru hodo ni."  
("We, for the sake of finding happiness  
Set off on this voyage  
Everyone is a traveller who carries along with them  
Wounds that can be healed isn't it?  
Look, the smile suits you very well 

How many times have I lost my way?  
Every single time, a warm hand  
Would be extended to me  
And that hand was always yours

What will we think,  
At the end of this long journey?  
We are all roaming, wandering travellers  
Searching for love, isn't it?  
Let's walk together, until we're tired of it all.")  
(Ayumi Hamasaki - "Voyage") 

Touda woke up slowly. His eyes were open but his brain was still in Morpheous' arms. He became dimly aware he wasn't in Tenku-kyuu but in the open and that he felt warm and oddly... safe. There was light, more than he would have liked and birds were singing their annoying songs. He was leaning against someone and he wasn't exactly comfortable but... it still wasn't a bad feeling. 

Wait a moment here... he was leaning against someone? 

Abruptly he stood straight, ready to fight whoever this someone was, blinked twice then his eyes focused on Tsuzuki who smiled at him, completely unfazed by the fact that, while straightening himself up, Touda had also took care to push him roughly away from himself. 

"Good morning! How are you?" the Shinigami asked cheerfully. 

"Tsuzuki," Touda acknowledged, then finally remembered the events of the previous day. 

"Exactly!" Tsuzuki replied happily. "It always takes you quite a bit to get fully awake!"(1) 

"It's **_not_** funny," the Shikigami pointed out annoyed as Tsuzuki stood as well. "I could have ripped your throat apart without even realizing it was you." 

"No, you wouldn't have," Tsuzuki replied dismissively. Touda rolled his eyes. 

"How do you know?" 

"I know," Tsuzuki answered with one of his smiles. "Besides it's not like it would have hurt me. I'm already dead, remember?"(2) 

"That's beyond the point, Tsuzuki." He didn't want to think he could have hurt Tsuzuki. He abhorred the mere through. He had told the Shinigami to not get too close to him when he slept, he had already gave him a nasty burn once, when Tsuzuki had tried waking him up from a nightmare and didn't want to do it again. 

"Ne Touda, don't worry about it really. It didn't happen and if it did it would have been my fault," Tsuzuki reassured him. "You warned me, after all!" The last sentence was said in the same tone a child would have used to say he knew he was going to search for troubles but found funnier to do so. 

"You're a hopeless idiot." 

"So mean, Touda..." it was the expected complain. 

"Which time is it?" All of sudden he felt... lost. The sun was... in the wrong position... He couldn't have slept for so long now, could he? Tsuzuki watched his wrist watch. 

"Exactly 8:15 in the morning!" he announced. Touda blinked. 

"I didn't sleep a whole day!" he exclaimed when the concept sunk in. 

"You didn't. It was afternoon when I found you." 

"Yes but..." 

"No buts. You were tired and you deserved some rest." 

"You're weird," Touda stated. Tsuzuki chuckled. 

"And you worry too much about meaningless details. Do you want to go back to Tenku-kyuu? I assure you SoRyu wouldn't even try to arrest you now!" 

Of course not. In the little chat Tsuzuki had with SoRyu before coming to search for Touda, Tsuzuki had told him that, since Touda was his own responsibility, if he wanted to arrest Touda he would have to arrest him first and SoRyu wouldn't even consider that option... 

Touda's eyes narrowed. He sensed something up. 

"Tsuzuki. What are you planning to do?" 

"Investigating, of course. Someone burned the place after all. I can't let him wander around, can I?" 

"It's SoRyu's responsibility to baby-sit GenSoKai not yours," Touda reasoned.(3) 

"But I've friends here and I won't let them in danger," _'or unfairly suspected...'_ but Tsuzuki preferred to avoid mentioning that. Not that Touda didn't understand it anyway. 

"They still think it was me, don't they? I don't blame them. It's okay. I don't mind." It was Tsuzuki's opinion the one that mattered to him. The others could believe whatever they wanted. Tsuzuki's eyes narrowed. 

"I do mind. It's not fair and it's stupid," Tsuzuki's tone was dangerously low as he spoke. "Anyway you don't have to worry. They'll let you quiet if you get back," he added, slipping back again in his cheerful mode. 

"I should go back while you go there to investigate. Alone." 

"Well, you don't have to go back to Tenku-kyuu if it makes you uncomfortable. Just... go where you prefer," Tsuzuki said uncomfortably. He hadn't meant to make it sound like an order. 

"So... can I come with you?" Tsuzuki blinked. 

"With me? You don't have to worry, I can handle..." 

"Tsuzuki. You'll get lost in five seconds flat.(4) Besides we're quite far from there. Even if by some miracle you should find the way, it'll take you ages. I'll carry you... or you prefer to not have me around?" It was reasonable after all. He was suspected of being the cause of all the mess and had never been looked upon favourably. Tsuzuki could prefer to not be associate with him. 

"I'd love if you'll come Touda," Tsuzuki replied in the most honest tone Touda had ever heard him use. "You sure you want to?" 

"Idiot. I live to help you out." Technically he lived **_to serve_** Tsuzuki but Tsuzuki wouldn't like to hear it so he could put it in a different way. Tsuzuki smiled again. 

"Thank you. Ne, Touda, do you think we can stop somewhere to eat something? I'm starving and... **AHHHHHHHH!**" 

"What's wrong now?" he asked in mild curiosity. Tsuzuki's shoulders slumped. 

"I've just remembered I'm out of money. We'll never get to eat again and we'll die of starvation and..." Touda cut Tsuzuki's theatrical depressing rampage. 

"Tsuzuki. I **_have_** money." The second after he said it he found himself being hugged.(5) 

"You're a real lifesaver, Touda!" the man exclaimed. Touda looked down at Tsuzuki and wondered if the man realized he was the **_real_** lifesaver, the one who had faced troubles to help him. Probably not and wouldn't, not even if Touda explained it to him. 

"Yeah, sure, let's go. From how long aren't you eating anyway to be in such danger of starvation?" Tsuzuki was perpetually hungry. Preferably of sweet things. However this time Tsuzuki looked embarrassed by his question. 

"Oh well... not that long..." Bad sign really. 

"Tsuzuki. How long?" Came to think Tsuzuki should have skipped dinner since he was there in the middle of nowhere playing pillow for him. And exactly when had he started to search for him? 

"Kind of like..." the rest was a confused mumbling that Touda picked up anyway. 

"If you're not eating something from the day past yesterday we'll better hurry searching some food for you before you'll think I'm eatable." 

"I wouldn't eat you no matter what!" Tsuzuki exclaimed heartedly. Touda didn't know if to smile or roll his eyes. 

"Idiot. I know," he said simply. 

* * *

Touda brought something to eat for Tsuzuki and himself from a bakery in the first village on their way. He hadn't noticed before but he was starving too. People had glared at him or merely looked scared. He was ready to bet the only reason they hadn't escaped or tried to attack him was the fact that Tsuzuki was so damn cheerful and friendly that they should have believed such a nice person would never wander around with a well known criminal and therefore they should have thought they had merely mistook him for the one who caused so much destruction in the past war. To be honest Touda either couldn't understand how Tsuzuki could cope with him. 

Tsuzuki wasn't perfect, of course, but still... he could have had a way better company. That didn't mean he disliked being with Tsuzuki. He was glad to be with him. It wasn't just because he was loyal to him... Tsuzuki, in his own way, fascinated him as well. 

"Your face is half covered in sugar powder," he pointed out as he watched the man savouring the sweet. Tsuzuki turned to look at him, then absently passed a finger on his own cheek and stuck it in his mouth when he discovered it was covered in sugar.(6) 

"Yup, you're right," the man agreed, after licking the finger clean like a child would have done. "But this sweet is **SO** good!" 

"Idiot." 

"Ne Touda, have some more," Tsuzuki then said offering him one. "It wouldn't be really fair if I eat them all when you only had a few." 

"I don't like sweet things that much," he assured Tsuzuki. In truth he hadn't plan to eat any but he knew Tsuzuki would insist that he had some and, after all he had been starving. 

"Silliness. Sugar gives energy and you're hungry. Here, eat," he said as he practically placed the sweet in his hands. "And remember, there's more." 

"You know, don't you, this will mean less for you?" he remembered him, finally taking a bite of the offered food. 

"I won't mind. I like to have company when I'm eating, it's sad to eat alone," Tsuzuki assured him. Touda wondered if he was right. Unless Tsuzuki was in GenSoKai he preferred to eat alone. Of course when Tsuzuki was around matters were different. 

"Ne Touda, how many Shikigami with a power like yours are in GenSoKai?" 

"None." Touda didn't really want to talk about it, it could turn Tsuzuki against him but he couldn't refuse to answer to Tsuzuki. 

"None? Not even another one?" Tsuzuki insisted sounding surprised. 

"None." There was a pause of silence. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Very sure." 

"Then... you're special, aren't you?" Tsuzuki pointed out, stroking his cheek gently in an affectionate gesture. It felt nice. Touda turned to look at him, surprised. It wasn't what he had expected Tsuzuki to say. 

"You... you're getting sugar powder on me," he pointed out. Tsuzuki laughed. 

"It looks nice on you. It makes you even sweeter." Touda snorted. 

"I'm not sweet." 

"Sure you are. You just hides it so well not even you noticed it." 

"Idiot." 

"Meanie." Another pause of silence. "I guess... this means it won't be easy." Tsuzuki sounded thoughtful. "Oh well, better this way than if we had to check tons of Shikigami," Tsuzuki added trying to brighten the general mood. It didn't work, really. If they had to check for tons of Shikigami it would mean people couldn't point at him and say he did it for sure. "Do you think someone could have made it looks like it was black fire when it wasn't really?" 

"An illusion? Which would be the point of going through all this effort?" 

"Don't be caught? Getting you in trouble? Something else I can't think of?" 

"There are better way to accomplish all this without going through the trouble to put up such a complicate illusion," Touda stated. 

"Okay, okay... Mn... I think the Sempai said Akuma can have your same power..." 

"No Akuma can enter in GenSoKai. The Gates exist for a reason, you know," Touda reminded him. "And before you ask, no, there's no way to break them without putting in alarm both GenSoKai and Meifu. GenSoKai is in Meifu's network. An Akuma here would mean problems for both places."(7) 

"Just great. Suggestions?" 

"None," Touda replied. Tsuzuki turned to look at him, his expression serious and attentive. 

"You know, if I didn't know you I would say you're tempted to give up," he said casually. There wasn't blame or delusion or reproach in his tone and somehow it hit him even more. Tsuzuki trusted him. He didn't trust himself. "Don't worry," Tsuzuki added cheerfully before he managed to say something. "Somehow we'll fix this. It's a big mess but probably it looks like that because we aren't looking at it from the right side. Don't let yourself be affected by what people say. Remember? You told me so!"(8) Tsuzuki concluded grinning. Touda sighed. 

"I'm not giving up, Tsuzuki. I just don't know what to do. SoRyu's right. I'm the best choice." 

"Maybe you're the best choice but you aren't the right one," Tsuzuki commented stubbornly, resting a hand on Touda's arm. "So don't you ever dare to think I'll give up because I won't no matter if I've to turn upside down GenSoKai, Meifu and ChiJou!" 

"I won't. Ever," the Shikigami assured him looking straight at him. He won't ever doubt Tsuzuki again. No matter what. 

"Good," Tsuzuki replied, grinning. "Then now the best we can do is to go there and investigate. The Sempai said that _'places talk to the ones who know how to listen and tell them their story'_. Maybe if we're lucky we'll get the hang of this mess before lunch!" Touda wondered if he should point out Tsuzuki was being too optimist. He decided against it. He was sure much of that optimism was for his own benefit and he didn't want to waste Tsuzuki's attempt to cheer him up. 

"You'll do better to wash your face then," he simply said. "You've sugar powder all over it. Over your hands also," he added trying to rub away the sticky substance Tsuzuki had left on his arm as well. Tsuzuki just chuckled. He glared. Tsuzuki kept chuckling and everything felt just right to him as if really Tsuzuki could have chances to drag him out of that mess. 

* * *

"I do think this place isn't very talkative," Touda said crossing his arms on his chest and staring at the burned ground where once was a large city. Tsuzuki stared at the sight as well. So much destruction... and likely so many deaths... The mere idea made him nauseous. Even if the flames were long dead the ground was still smoking and it was still quite warm. Absently Tsuzuki freed himself of his jacket and loosened his tie. 

"You're pale," Touda observed, instinctively moving closer to Tsuzuki. 

"I'm fine," Tsuzuki said with a forced smile that didn't persuade Touda at all before returning to look at the devastation in front of himself. He had to do something; he had to find the responsible of that destruction. Not just for Touda only but also for all those Shiki who died in that horrible way. "I'm fine," Tsuzuki repeated resting a hand on Touda's arm. 

"If you say so," the Shikigami replied resting his hand on Tsuzuki's. The man's hand was sweaty. That place should be too hot to be comfortable for him and from the look in Tsuzuki's eyes he wasn't taking well the mere thinking of what had happened there. Thanks Kami there were only ashes around them and no Shikigami's remain. He was sure Tsuzuki won't have handled that well the sight of burned corpses. Touda wondered how Tsuzuki, who knew what he had done in the past war, could still be... "We should leave, Tsuzuki. There's nothing here." Or maybe there was but it wasn't worth Tsuzuki's pain. 

"I'm fine, Touda. Don't worry," Tsuzuki repeated again tonelessly, fighting back his distress. In that place there could be a track. He was a rookie among the Shinigami and in his life he surely didn't do investigations but he couldn't give up just for that. He knew that among his few talents there was a good instinct and a sharp sense of observation. He had to use them. It was just that in that space filled only with ashes and smoking remains... 

"Touda? What's that?" he asked pointing to a point where the smooth surface of ashes seemed... stepped over. Touda frowned then shrugged. 

"Someone was here before us," the Shikigami said simply. "Let's go now." Tsuzuki ignored his words and ran there. Touda groaned and followed him. The place was even hotter there. It didn't bother Touda much, he was a Fire Shiki after all, but it wasn't good for Tsuzuki. 

"As I said they're mere footsteps. Nothing very helpful," Touda said again. He was slightly annoyed Tsuzuki had dismissed his words. 

"Footsteps," Tsuzuki repeated. "They're only in this place. They didn't walk here, just landed here." 

"So? We also did the same." 

"Who do you think they were? SoRyu's soldiers sent to check the situation?" Touda studied the footsteps, frowning. 

"No. Not SoRyu's soldiers. Those look like the footprints left by Waraji." He inhaled. It wasn't easy to make out scents in that place, the burning smell covering almost everything but he was a Fire Jyazoku after all. "Torizoku's smell. And from the way the footprints are disposed I'll say they used wings to fly till here. My guess is they were Tengu."(9) 

"Tengu?" Tsuzuki repeated. 

"Wind Shiki. They live on Kurama Yama," Touda explained him. "Quite annoying birds." 

"The ones under SouJouBou-sama? SoRyu took me to meet him once!" Tsuzuki exclaimed. Touda nodded. "I didn't know we were close to Kurama Yama," Tsuzuki remarked. 

"We aren't," Touda stated. In fact they were quite far from it. Completely out of the Tengu's territory. Weird. 

"What were they doing here? I know they sent reports to SoRyu, could it be..." 

"No. No, we aren't on their territory, SoRyu wouldn't have sent them. They probably flied over here and stopped to watch or rest or... something." 

Tsuzuki considered. 

"Byakko won't like to stop here. This place lacks of fresh air. He said Wind Shiki..." 

"... Like fresh air, I know.(10) Yeah, it's weird they stopped here but they couldn't have caused this mess. They're Wind Shiki after all," Touda reasoned. 

"Yeah. What about tracking them down anyway?" Tsuzuki suggested. 

"The Tengu? Tsuzuki, they're just annoying and stupid Torizoku!" Touda complained. Tsuzuki felt tempted to laugh. 

"Come on, they won't be that bad!" Touda snorted. 

"You don't know them well." 

"Ne Touda, is there a race of Shikigami you'll like?" Touda glared. 

"Is there a race of Shikigami worth liking?"(11) 

"Meanie! They could be the key to the mystery!" 

"I've no doubt the Tengu might have caused a mess but I don't believe they can reach those extend," Touda pointed out. It was insulting to assume some Tengu could cause as much damage as him. 

"Only one way to find out. We'll track them down and ask!" Touda groaned. He didn't like the idea of talking to some Tengu but if Tsuzuki believed it could be of some use... 

"Let's track down the Tengu then..." he agreed with a groan. 

"Come on Touda! It won't be so bad to talk with them!" 

"Not so bad. Worst." Tsuzuki groaned. Jyazoku and Torizoku really didn't bond well together.(12) 

"Well, if you don't feel like talking to them you can wait for me somewhere..." 

"Unless you'll order me not to I'll follow you even to the end of this world even if that means to deal with some stupid Tengu," Touda assured Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki smiled than summoned one of his little Tsukaima birds. He knew it was improbable that the Tengu had the key to the mystery but still... it was a chance worth taking. 

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**JJ's Notes:**

1. In a Matsushita-san's pic Touda is portrayed after he had just woken up. It gave me the impression he's that sort of person who gets up when he has to but it's so sleepy he's not aware of what's going on around and manages to move only because what he is doing are the same gestures he does each morning and therefore they don't require much thinking. 

2. Shinigami have strong healing powers. In Vol. 8 Muraki rip Tsuzuki's throat apart with a knife but Tsuzuki was perfectly healed short after. 

3. SoRyu has been left in charge of GenSoKai by the KouTei KouRyu. 

4. It's a well known fact that Tsuzuki has no sense of direction. 

5. I'm supposing they use money in GenSoKai also. 

6. No idea of which sort of sweets they sell in GenSoKai. The ones Touda buy were covered in sugar powder. 

7. For who doesn't know... _'The GenSouKai exists in Meifu's computer network. Like a mirage, it always moves. In the past, the GenSoKai used to be right next to the human world. But as human society advanced and science progressed, the inhabitants of GenSoKai lost their place to exist... and so, they rapidly lost contact with the outside--- coming to live in the digital realm. The GenSoKai and the outer world are separated by a giant door to make sure humans don't cross over. The four gates to the GenSoKai are: Genbu, SoRyu, Suzaku, Byakko... Each gate has a keeper, people who have the power to open the gates. Only the keepers know the proper coordinates to connect with the gate.'_ YnM Vol. 9 

8. Oh, okay, I'm quoting my previous fic **'Something To Look Forward To'**. 

9. In Japanese Myth Tengu usually wears Geta. However in YnM they wears Waraji... 

10. Well, this isn't officially stated in the manga but Byakko seems to favour places with fresh air so... 

11. The manga didn't say that Touda dislikes all the other Shikigami however he seems to like only Tsuzuki and ignore the others so... 

12. In Japanese Mythology is said that Phoenix and Snakes are enemies... For extension I supposed all the Bird races were enemies with the Snakes... 

**JJ's Extra Notes:**  
For whoever read **'Something To Look Forward To'**. Yes, in that fic I said Touda wasn't allowed to get out of Tenku-kyuu alone. This fic is placed seven years after. I suppose in the meantime Tsuzuki managed to persuade the others that to let Touda out of Tenku-kyuu unsupervised wouldn't mean the doom of GenSoKai.  
I do think if there's money in GenSoKai Touda had to have some. Maybe they returned him the possession he previously had or he get some money just from being a ShinSho or because he works with GenSoKai computer. Tsuzuki won't leave him in misery and I don't think SoRyu would do it either merely because to leave him in that state might push him to commit crimes to survive.  
Oh yes, I don't think Fire Shikigami are that affected by warm/hot temperatures. After all they deal with fire, especially Touda who deals with the hottest fire existent. I also assume that, since Shikigami are part animal they've better senses than us.  
If you're wondering why Tsuzuki isn't that familiar with Tengu... Tengu apparently control only the Suzaku's gate. Kannuki Wakaba is Meifu's keeper of the Suzaku's gate. I assume in 1936 Wakaba hadn't yet joined JuOhCho therefore Tsuzuki to travel to GenSoKai had to go to another keeper, one who guards another gate.  
Oh yes, I assume Wind Shiki are troublesome. It's just the impression I have watching Byakko, Kotaro and Kojiro. 

**Dictionary:**  
**-sama:** "Lord" or "Lady"  
**Akuma:** Demon  
**ChiJou:** Land of the Living  
**Enma:** "Demon of Darkness". Ruler of the Land of Dead  
**Enma-Cho:** "Office Enma". In the 5th district of JuOhCho. It's ruled by Enma himself and controls only Tokyo's territory. It hosts the Shokan-ka  
**Fuda:** Short for 'Ujikofuda' ("Charm for Shrine Visitors"). Rectangular paper "charm" used to cast some spells  
**GenSoKai:** "Illusory world". It's where Shikigami reside and it's a mirror copy of ChiJou located in JuOhCho network  
**Geta:** Japanese clogs  
**JiGoku no Kuro no Honoo:** Black Fire of Hell  
**JuOhCho:** "Ten Kings Office". Meifu's bureaucratic organization ruled by Enma. It's in charge of judging the deceased in Japan  
**Jyazoku:** Snake race  
**Kami:** God  
**KouTei KouRyu:** "Golden Emperor Golden Dragon". The highest authority in GenSoKai  
**Meifu:** Land of the Dead  
**Sempai:** "Older Workmate" or "Older Classmate"  
**Shiki:** Short for 'Shikigami'  
**Shikigami:** "Ceremonial God". Summoned creatures with two forms (usually one is animal looking while the other is human looking) that live in GenSoKai  
**Shinigami:** "God of Death", "Death God". Nickname for the Shokan-ka workers  
**ShinSho:** Divine Commander  
**Shokan-Ka:** "Summoning Division". Division in Enma-Cho that deals with summoning the dead to appear at court. It enters in action only when the souls of the dead don't go spontaneously to Meifu  
**Tengu:** "Heavenly dog". A race of winged Shikigami who're in charge of the Suzaku gate  
**Tenku-kyuu:** "Sky Palace". Tenku's title  
**Torizoku:** Bird race  
**Tsukaima:** "Familiar Magic" or "Messenger Magic" or "Useable Magic". A summoned creature created with a Fuda specifically for a determinate purpose (pursuing targets, carrying messages, attacking enemies, spying)  
**Waraji:** Sandals in straw  
**Yama:** Mount

* * *

**Replies to reviews:**

To **Everyone who reviewed**: Thank you! You're a great encouragement for me! 

To **ThisbeCeyx**: I'm glad you like the plot. I would love to make a Touda/Tsuzuki pairing but I fear at that time their relationship wasn't... ready for it... so only shonen-ai implications... Maybe in future I'll make a fic who'll pair them up.  
As for the list of unfammiliar terms I'm happy to hear someone finds it useful. When I started reading fics I've lot of problems understanding the Japanese terms used in it so I decided that I would put a translation list for each of them in each fic. Who's used to read fics might find it unnecessary but I hope it's useful for who just started to read them. Besides some terms are used so little they can be unfamiliar to who read fics abitually as well. 

**Silverfox1**: Well, there's a reason if I love writing fics involving Touda & Tsuzuki. Those two have a lot in common! As for the other Shiki... I was planning to tell it in this chap but in the end I cut that scene. You can however read it at my journal. As for Touda throwing Byakko in the water... well Tsuzuki told him to not hurt him and a bath wouldn't hurt, would it? Touda thought not... Byakko found it funny. 

**Candy-chan**: Thank you for reviewing two times! I apprecciated it a lot! You know I think Touda is adorable! And yes, I know how he wants to 'burn' Tsuzuki... I wish he'll manage to do it soon... 

**TeeDee**: Sorry but I'm also known as EvilJJ... However as you can see now I've updated. I hope you like the new part!

* * *

Don't grumble silently, please let me know what you're thinking of this!  
Send me your comments!


	3. Sidestory: The Truth's Game

**Title: "JiGoku no Kuro no Honoo (Black Fire of Hell) - Chap. 2 - Sidestory: The Truth's Game"**  
**Author: J.J.**  
**Warning:** It's **BASED ON THE MANGA**... it's unbetaed, it contains some OOC, some use of Japanese words (the Dictionary is at the bottom), a bit of sappiness, some spoilers...  
**Notes:** This work is based on the manga even if it makes perfect sense even if you haven't read it. After all this story is placed before the series start so it shouldn't be a problem.  
About the characters... Tsuzuki and Touda are a bit different from the original because this fic is placed back in their past. I'm supposing they and their relationship changed with time.  
**Warning over notes:** This fic is filled with notes. You will find them at the bottom. Each time you see a number between brackets it means there's a note connected to the word/sentence that preceded it. Many of them explain references to other series, to YnM manga only or YnM anime only facts for who didn't get to read the manga or see the anime, explain apparently illogical things or warn you there's an explanation for illogical facts but that you'll get it later. However I suggest you to read the notes **_AFTER_** you finished the fic unless the word/sentence connected to the note is really troublesome for you to understand. Anyway the fic should be still understandable without the notes. Notes are merely extra explanations for who wants to know more or search for spoilers.  
**Disclaimer:**  
**"Yami no Matsuei"** belong to Matsushita Yoko. I'm merely using her characters because I love them... especially Touda, Tsuzuki and Hisoka...  
Ehy, do I own something here? Oh yes, I own the plot and a sensible heart which would surely break if you give me harsh reviews... so please be honest but nice ok?  
**Thanks:** To **Candy-chan** who encouraged me to write this! Thank you a lot!  
**Summary:** _1936. GenSoKai. A city had been burned. Completely. Touda is suspected, Tsuzuki is trying to fix things while Kotaro and Kojiro are there to complicate the mess._

* * *

**_"Forse è stato un bene, forse, non lo so.  
Certo mi è costato allontanarci un po'.  
Mi da fastidio sai quest'ansia che mi va fin dentro le ossa  
E adesso aspetto un gesto tuo aspetto una tua mossa.  
Richiamami,  
Non puoi nasconderti così.  
Ritorna qui.  
Vorrei che tu capissi che non posso farlo io  
Sarebbe come dire che lo sbaglio è stato mio.  
Lasciare tutto io per te non ero pronto ancora davvero  
Mi hai chiesto tu la verità e sono stato sincero.  
Richiamami, richiamami,  
Io non potevo dirti sì.  
Capiscimi _**

Se ti perdo cosa perdo  
Questo lo so già,  
L'ho previsto nel mio gioco della verità.  
Ma è un rischio che io devo correre,  
E' una prova a cui ti voglio mettere.  
Se ti perdo cosa perdo  
Certo che lo so.  
Sulle labbra che mi mordo  
Dubbi io non ho.  
("Maybe it was a good thing, maybe, I don't know.  
Surely it was hard to divide us for a while.  
It bothers me, you know, this anxiety that goes deep into my bones  
And now I'm waiting for your act, I'm waiting for your move.  
Call me back,  
You can't hide yourself like that.  
Return here.  
I'd like for you to understand that I can't do this  
It would be like saying I was the one wrong.  
I really wasn't ready yet to leave everything for you  
You asked me the truth and I've been sincere.  
Call me back, call me back,  
I couldn't say yes.  
Understand me 

If I lose you, what I lose  
I already know this,  
I foresaw it in my truth's game.  
But it's a risk I must run,  
It's an exam I want you to undergo.  
If I lose you, what I lose  
Of course I know this.  
On the lips I'm biting  
I've no doubts.")  
(Eros Ramazzotti - "Il gioco della verità") 

Tenku-kyuu wasn't more silent than usual, in fact it was as noisy as usual and yet it seemed way too quiet to each of Tsuzuki's Shikigami. 

They hadn't meant to argue with Tsuzuki, they only wanted to protect him from a dangerous, renegade Shikigami who had already caused more deaths than one could count in the past war and had surely abused of Tsuzuki's kind and trusting soul but Tsuzuki had took their words the wrong way and had stormed out saying things he couldn't possibly meant and now his eleven remaining Shiki were left to ponder over his words and the more they thought at them the less they liked what they implied. 

Tsuzuki had said that if they didn't believe his judgement over Touda he couldn't summon them again, couldn't keep them chained to him because it wouldn't be fair toward them. 

Tsuzuki had said that if SoRyu wanted to arrest Touda he should arrest him first, because he was responsible for Touda's action. 

Then he had stormed out to search for Touda as if Touda had been in danger when instead Touda **_was_** the danger. Yet Tsuzuki had stormed out, leaving them there to ponder and to worry. 

"SoRyu... what do you think to do now?" Suzaku asked, her voice dripping with frustration. A day had gone from when Tsuzuki had left and she couldn't help but worry. There was no one else she cared for as she cared for Tsuzuki. She couldn't bear the thought of him being in danger, it was driving her insane. 

"Working?" SoRyu suggested sarcastically. He too was worried but he wasn't the type to show it and so he tried to keep himself busy with work. Lot of it. Way more than usual. Everything to distract himself from the thought of Tsuzuki.(1) 

"So you're not going to do something about Tsuzuki?" Suzaku insisted. She was a Fire Shikigami. Fire Shikigami weren't famous for their patience. 

"There's nothing to do about Tsuzuki," SoRyu replied in a calm tone. "He will wander around for a while, he will get lost if he isn't already, he will realize he's hungry, then he will summon one of us to get him out of troubles and once he will be back here he will understand I was right and he was wrong and we'll restart hunting for Touda," SoRyu summarized. Tsuzuki had no sense of direction. He was perpetually hungry. It was already a small miracle he had lasted so long without summoning them. Really, there was nothing to worry about. So why couldn't he believe it? 

"You mean we've to wait?" Suzaku asked outraged. Fire Shikigami were also famous for not wasting their time waiting. Especially when their beloved master was concerned. When Tsuzuki was concerned Suzaku would show up even before Tsuzuki would manage to finish the spell required to summon her if Tsuzuki needed so. 

"Exactly," SoRyu answered calmly. "Unless you're planning to suggest me to go against our master's order which is something I won't ever consider." SoRyu would never, never disobey to a direct order. Question it surely but disobey... was out of question. Suzaku instead... well... Suzaku had considered it. Not in those terms of course. She didn't mean to disobey. She just didn't believe Tsuzuki had really meant what he said. 

"I think you're undervaluing Tsuzuki, SoRyu," Taimo pointed out. "He's more stubborn and resourceful than that. After all he's our master." The faceless Shikigami was silent most of the time but she had a sharp sense of observation and what she decided to say was always logical. She had considered Tsuzuki's opinion about Touda, about his innocence in the matter. Problem was it was simply impossible that someone else had done it. Totally illogical.(2) 

"GenSoKai is wide," SoRyu remembered her. "Touda isn't stupid, I'll concede him that, and Tsuzuki has no sense of direction nor a clue to know where that renegade Shikigami could be," SoRyu insisted. His soldiers had immediately started searching for Touda as soon as he had left and had came up with nothing. After the argument with Tsuzuki he had been forced to call them back but he was sure that, if they couldn't find him, Tsuzuki couldn't either. After all, master or not, he was merely an ordinary Shinigami. How could he compete with an army of Shikigami? 

"You'll better make a back up plan, SoRyu. The oracle said Tsuzuki had already found Touda," Rikugo announced. As much as he had fun proving SoRyu's wrong (he and SoRyu had never gotten along well)(3) he didn't like that development either. Touda wasn't someone people could trust in. The Shikigami was a Jyazoku and, as all the members of his race, he was cold and uncaring and barely capable to establish emotional ties with another being. What happened during the war had fully proved it. In Rikugo's mind Touda had pledged his loyalty to Tsuzuki only because it had been the only way for him to get out of his prison. He didn't blame Touda for his choice, he was sure everyone would have done **EVERYTHING** to get out of that hole, but now that Tsuzuki couldn't protect Touda anymore what would stop the Jyazoku from killing the Shinigami? 

Suzaku gasped at Rikugo's words, paling, unable to voice her thoughts. Tsuzuki, Tsuzuki, Tsuzuki... 

"How?" SoRyu asked, standing immediately. The world seemed to wave around him. Tsuzuki had found Touda? Was he well? Had the Jyazoku done something to him? Rikugo shrugged. 

"That I don't know but he's with him right now. You shouldn't have allowed Tsuzuki to leave alone. You could have pretended to agree with him and then arrest Touda while Tsuzuki wasn't looking and... **AH!**" he exclaimed when a wand hit him on his head painfully, forcing him to interrupt his sentence. 

"Young man, you don't plot behind your master's back, I though I taught you better than that!" Genbu stated, waving his wand toward him threatening. Genbu had been Rikugo's Sensei. The old Shikigami seemed out of it most of the time but in truth his mind was still sharp. 

"Ojiisan, you..." Rikugo started to say in a warning tone. He didn't fear Genbu and he didn't care about following rules. He was a practical person. What worked was what needed to be done. Who cared if it went against rules? 

"It was obvious that Tsuzuki would have tracked down Touda," Genbu said carelessly. They had all been mastered by him and yet those children still could not see the full power of their master, they still believe he needed to be babied and coddled as a weak child. Fools. Tsuzuki, despite his childish behaviour, could act more mature than each of them when he wanted to, was good at judging people and had power enough to defeat them all and yet he was still such a kind, loving soul. Genbu loved him for that too.(4) "However I don't see why you're worrying so much about this," he continued. "Touda would never attack Tsuzuki," he stated. 

"How do you know that that snake won't try to hurt Tsuzuki? He has no moral or heart!" Suzaku screamed. Tsuzuki was her most precious person. She couldn't bear to think him hurt. She would gladly get rid of whatever or whoever could represent a danger to him without a second thought and Touda was in the top of her list. 

"Tsuzuki is the only person Touda likes. You should have noticed by now," Genbu reported as the others looked at him in disbelief. He shook his head disappointed in them. They were fools. They really hadn't noticed it, hadn't noticed the growing bond that was forming between the two. 

"As much as I'm willing to admit that Touda might like Tsuzuki I don't know if this will keep Tsuzuki safe from Touda after what Touda did," Taimo stated. She had noticed Touda's behaviour had changed remarkably from when Tsuzuki had become his master but still... Still logic told her that no one else but Touda might have burned those cities. In GenSoKai only he had that type of power. "Tsuzuki had told him to not attack people or places and yet he did anyway. It's a direct disobedience of his master's order," she observed knowing that, when a Shikigami disobeyed to a direct order, his next action often was to attack his master. 

"But Tsuzuki said he was sure Touda didn't do it... What if he's right?" Byakko asked quietly, speaking up for the first time. He had nothing against Touda even if he too couldn't think at someone else who would burn those cities. However he loved Tsuzuki dearly. If Touda was guilty Tsuzuki would be sad. He didn't want that. 

"Impossible," SoRyu said, dismissing the option harshly. There just weren't other options. Well... there was another option but he didn't want to consider it, besides it was a possibility to remote to happen. 

"Don't rush things, So-chan," Daiin chided and SoRyu frowned at the annoying familiarity that the pot Shikigami always used to talk with him. "What does the oracle said about it, Rikugo?" he asked then. Rikugo frowned. The response of the oracle had been totally irresolute. 

"Nothing," he admitted reluctantly. 

"Does this mean Touda could be innocent?" Byakko wondered. 

"Don't be silly, Byakko! Who else had the power to do that mess?" Suzaku asked, glaring fiercely at him. Byakko felt tempted to hide from that glare. Suzaku-neesan could be scary. 

"Well..." he attempted but he didn't dare to finish his sentence. 

"What it means is exactly what I said. The oracle didn't answer to the question," Rikugo clarified before things degenerated. Suzaku tended to get aggressive when people didn't agree with her. It was a trait many Fire Shikigami had in common. Touda had been just the same before being trapped and that was what was worrying him. 

"We're losing sight of the main problem. What if Tsuzuki remains true to what he said and never summons us again?" Taimo insisted. Her first duty was her loyalty to her master. There was nothing worst for a Shikigami that being useless to his master and if Tsuzuki were to never summon them again... 

"Tsuzuki-chan might not call us again? Niisama, this means Tsuzuki-chan doesn't like us anymore?" Tenko asked turning to look at her brother. She hadn't understood much of the discussion that had went on between the grown up, except that they had made Tsuzuki-chan mad. She liked Tsuzuki-chan. She didn't want him to be mad at her or at the others. Kijin turned his gaze on his father in a silent request for help. He really didn't know what to say. He would never discuss his father's actions but... but... 

"Tsuzuki won't do something so stupid," SoRyu told to his daughter in what he hoped was a reassuring tone. "It's... unprecedented! No master would willingly give up the power of his Shikigami!" he ended up exclaiming more heatedly than he would have liked. He was starting to get very worried too. 

Tsuzuki's Shikigami looked at each other not knowing what else to do. The matter was starting to get out of proportions. Now not only a good part of their territory had been burned but they were about to lose their beloved master's favour too. They had to do something. The problem was what? 

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**JJ's Notes:**

1. SoRyu is in charge to control GenSoKai. He always has lot of work to do and lot of responsibilities to deal with. 

2. I don't know which sex Taimo is. I'm supposing she's a female but I might be wrong. Also in the manga she talks rarely but when she does so she always says something intelligent. 

3. In the manga Rikugo seems to enjoy to criticize SoRyu. 

4. Genbu is the oldest among Tsuzuki's Shiki and that's why he considers them children. 

**JJ's Extra Notes:**  
As usual I made up some stuffs about Shikigami and their behaviour. The manga is just unhelpful like that.  
Since I wanted **'JiGoku no Kuro no Honoo'** be a fic about Tsuzuki and Touda's relationship mainly this piece who deal with Tsuzuki's other Shikigami felt out of place. However I liked it because it shows their own point of view. They're acting the way they're acting because they believe they're protecting Tsuzuki like that. They don't want to hurt Touda because they're bad, they just believe him guilty. 

**Dictionary:**  
**-chan:** Name ending used to express affection and/or familiarity or to talk with a child  
**ChiJou:** Land of the Living  
**Enma:** "Demon of Darkness". Ruler of the Land of Dead  
**Enma-Cho:** "Office Enma". In the 5th district of JuOhCho. It's ruled by Enma himself and controls only Tokyo's territory. It hosts the Shokan-ka  
**GenSoKai:** "Illusory world". It's where Shikigami reside and it's a mirror copy of ChiJou located in JuOhCho network  
**JiGoku no Kuro no Honoo:** Black Fire of Hell  
**JuOhCho:** "Ten Kings Office". Meifu's bureaucratic organization ruled by Enma. It's in charge of judging the deceased in Japan  
**Jyazoku:** "Snake Race" or "Member of the Snake Race"  
**Meifu:** Land of the Dead  
**Neesan:** "Sister" or "Older Girl"  
**Niisama:** "Brother" or "Older Boy"  
**Ojiisan:** "Grandfather" or "Old Man"  
**Shiki:** Short for 'Shikigami'  
**Shikigami:** "Ceremonial God". Summoned creatures with two forms (usually one is animal looking while the other is human looking) that live in GenSoKai  
**Shinigami:** "God of Death", "Death God". Nickname for the Shokan-ka workers  
**Shokan-Ka:** "Summoning Division". Division in Enma-Cho that deals with summoning the dead to appear at court. It enters in action only when the souls of the dead don't go spontaneously to Meifu  
**Tenku-kyuu:** "Sky Palace". Tenku's title

* * *

Don't grumble silently, please let me know what you're thinking of this!  
Send me your comments!


	4. Chap 3: Up!

**Title: "JiGoku no Kuro no Honoo (Black Fire of Hell) - Chap. 3: Up!"**  
**Author: J.J.**  
**Warning:** It's an AU and it's **BASED ON THE MANGA**... it's unbetaed, it contains some OOC, some use of Japanese words (the Dictionary is at the bottom), a bit of sappiness, some spoilers...  
**Notes:** This work is based on the manga even if it makes perfect sense even if you haven't read it. After all this story is placed before the series start so it shouldn't be a problem.  
About the characters... Tsuzuki and Touda are a bit different from the original because this fic is placed back in their past. I'm supposing they and their relationship changed with time.  
**Warning over notes:** This fic is filled with notes. You will find them at the bottom. Each time you see a number between brackets it means there's a note connected to the word/sentence that preceded it. Many of them explain references to other series, to YnM manga only or YnM anime only facts for who didn't get to read the manga or see the anime, explain apparently illogical things or warn you there's an explanation for illogical facts but that you'll get it later. However I suggest you to read the notes **_AFTER_** you finished the fic unless the word/sentence connected to the note is really troublesome for you to understand. Anyway the fic should be still understandable without the notes. Notes are merely extra explanations for who wants to know more or search for spoilers.  
**Disclaimer:**   
**"Yami no Matsuei"** belong to Matsushita Yoko. I'm merely using her characters because I love them... especially Touda, Tsuzuki and Hisoka... -   
Ehy, Do I own something here? Oh yes, I own the plot and a sensible heart which would surely break if you give me harsh reviews... so please be honest but nice ok?  
**Thanks:** To **Candy-chan** who encouraged me to write this! Thank you a lot!  
**Summary:** _1936. GenSoKai. A city had been burned. Completely. Touda is suspected, Tsuzuki is trying to fix things while Kotaro and Kojiro are there to complicate the mess._

* * *

**_"It's 'bout as bad as it could be  
Seems everybody's buggin' me  
Like nothing wants to go my way--  
Yeah, it just ain't been my day  
Nothin's comin' easily _**

... 

Up--up--up--  
Can only go up from here  
Up--up--up--Up  
Where the clouds gonna clear  
Up--up--up--  
There's no way but up from here 

... 

When everything is goin' wrong  
Don't worry, it won't last for long  
Yeah, it's all gonna come around  
Don't go let it get you down  
You gotta keep on holding on."  
(Shania Twain - "Up!") 

The Tsukaima led them to a nearby city, way bigger than the one they've been previously. As soon as they were there Touda cursed himself. He had wanted to go with Tsuzuki to protect him. He hadn't considered that the fact **_he_** was with Tsuzuki could put Tsuzuki in serious troubles. 

He had been recognized. And he wasn't welcomed in the city.(1) 

He doubted those Shiki could be a problem for him but placing Tsuzuki in the middle of a mob wasn't his idea to protect his master. As the other Shiki started circling them he tensed, ready to fight. 

"Be calm," Tsuzuki had whispered to him simply. Tsuzuki looked perfectly calm as if he was totally unaware of what was happening, walking quietly through the way, hands in his pockets. Yet Tsuzuki knew perfectly well what was happening. He knew the gazes that the people were giving to them and what was going through their mind. As a child he had been often a victim of other children's hate and diffidence and had learned to recognize them first glance.(2) Yet he wasn't scared. He was too used to them to be scared. He didn't care what was going to happen as long as they didn't try to hurt Touda. So Tsuzuki kept himself calm and walked with the confident look of who had all the right to be there and nothing to worry about. He knew that look made people wonder, wonder if maybe he really had the right to be there and while they were wondering they wouldn't dare to attack. Touda was following him but the Shikigami looked definitely more wary and threatening. However as no one seemed to dare to attack them, Tsuzuki though that, maybe, they could do it without troubles. 

He realized he had been too optimist when a man blocked their way. 

Touda tensed. Tsuzuki stared calmly at the man, Shikigami really, as if he couldn't really understand why he had felt the need to stop them. 

"You... you're not welcomed here!" the other stated with rising anger. Others were coming closer, silently supporting that Shiki and finding courage in his action. Tsuzuki blinked innocently and tilted his head. 

"Oh. We didn't know this city is off limit to foreigners. We're really sorry," he replied calmly bowing politely his head in apology. The Shiki and the people around them stared. They didn't expect calm and politeness. Could it be they were wrong? Could it be they mistook the one with this foreign for... 

"No... that's not..." the Shiki stammered, "It's not you! He..." he said motioning to Touda "He's a criminal who's here to burn everything! He has to leave!" Tsuzuki regarded him as if seriously touched by his little speech than frowned and his look became the one of one who couldn't understand what the other was saying. 

"If he's who you said he is..." he started hesitantly. "Why hadn't he attacked you yet?" The other stared at Tsuzuki, speechless. Touda mentally signed with satisfaction a point for Tsuzuki. The Shiki however refused to be deterred by logic. Now that he had found the courage to face them in order to protect his city and was under everyone else's gaze he couldn't back out from it. That guy **_had_** to be the one everyone feared and if he wasn't... well it wouldn't matter. 

"Nonsense," he stated shacking his head. "He's him and I'll kick you two out of here!" Tsuzuki's position didn't change exteriorly but in his eyes there was the glint of who's ready to fight. He wasn't really looking forward to it but he knew when a person couldn't be stopped with words. Touda frowned. He had the feeling Tsuzuki wanted to face that Shiki alone. Okay, so Tsuzuki owner the twelve ShinSho but that didn't mean it was healthy for him to go around fighting other Shikigami. 

In the meantime the Shikigami moved toward them. Tsuzuki calculated mentally which spell he would do better to use to get the best effect without hurting someone. Touda prepared himself to follow whatever order Tsuzuki could give hoping it wasn't _'stand back'_. The moment was interrupted by a shout that fended the air. 

"What in the world are you doing to the Puppy!" a tall, large Shiki shouted as he pushed away the others around them to reach the place in which they were. 

"Kuroshiro? I'm so glad to see you!" Tsuzuki exclaimed, immediately recognizing him. 

"Puppy! What are you doing here? And with such company!" he added throwing a glare to Touda. Touda glared back, annoyed. Kuroshiro was Tsuzuki's partner's Shikigami and due to this he knew Tsuzuki by longer than any of Tsuzuki's Shiki and was kind of affectionate to him. To complicate the things further he was a Fire Shiki with an independent temperament and no sympathy for authority.(3) "Does that airhead of Natsume know you're here? And what's that stupid Ryuzoku of yours thinking, allowing you to go around alone in this forgotten land?" 

"I'm not alone!" Tsuzuki complained immediately, avoiding carefully to answer to the first two questions. 

"As if **_he_** could count!" the other spat rudely. Kuroshiro had nothing against Touda personally. He just didn't like people out of his clan and he had many reserves on his clan members too. He would have given the same reply had he seen Tsuzuki with Byakko or SoRyu or any other Shikigami Tsuzuki owned. Really, Natsume was the only one he respected, in his own way of course, and that was why he had allowed the Shinigami to master him. Somehow he had developed a liking for his master's partner, this young Shinigami who was so affectionate and kind and that needed so much affection and care like a little puppy. He wouldn't exchange Natsume for Tsuzuki but to protect his master's partner as well as his master had became a second duty to him. Besides it pleased Natsume as well. 

When Kuroshiro had heard Tsuzuki owned the twelve ShinSho his first action had been to go on Tenku-Kyuu to make sure Tsuzuki's Shikigami were _'acceptable'_. SoRyu had been deadly offended by the fact that a Shikigami of a lower class had came to question him over his ability to protect his master and so had been the others and only Tsuzuki's intervention had avoided a battle. 

Kuroshiro however still insisted in his not respectful behaviour and in mothering Tsuzuki every chance he got, no matter if Tsuzuki's Shiki were present. 

"Kuroshiro, please!" Tsuzuki called and the Shikigami felt his heart melting at what looked exactly like a puppy's look. 

"Kuroshiro. Who're they?" the other Shiki asked suspiciously. Kuroshiro wasn't a ShinSho but he was a high class Shiki and quite important in that zone. No one would dare to go against him. 

"The Puppy is my master's partner. You'd better not even dare to dream to scratch him. The other is..." he paused and looked at Touda frowning. "... One of his Shiki," he ended dismissively. Those idiots would never beat Touda, not even if they joined forces. He didn't care much about them but the city was a comfortable place to go to buy food and the Puppy wouldn't like to witness a battle between Shikigami. Plus he was sure the Puppy would cry should that worthless Shiki of his be hurt and he didn't like to see the Puppy cry. "Puppy, you're coming with me. We'll have lunch together," Kuroshiro stated planning to drag the puppy away from the crowd, in a safer place. 

Tsuzuki cheered enthusiastically at the idea of a free meal and followed happily Kuroshiro, dragging Touda with him. 

Touda frowned. Kuroshiro shouldn't dare to order Tsuzuki around. Touda couldn't stand to Kuroshiro for the mere reason the Shikigami behaved like he was also one of Tsuzuki's Shiki. It was insulting to have Kuroshiro trying to take care of Tsuzuki in the familiar manner only Tsuzuki's Shiki should have been allowed to use. Plus Kuroshiro knew sides of Tsuzuki he didn't and that somehow irked him. He didn't like to not know something about Tsuzuki. 

Tsuzuki knew that Kuroshiro behaved with a familiarity that was considered not proper by any of his Shiki. He couldn't help but allow it. 

He had met the Shiki in his first days as Shinigami in a mission. Natsume Sempai had summoned him and Tsuzuki had immediately been caught by him. He hadn't seen in him a powerful Shikigami, just a beautiful wolf looking creature and had immediately tried to be friend with him. He liked animals and they usually, differently from other people, liked him back. 

Kuroshiro had been stunned at seeing that young Shinigami trying to cuddle him and treating him in such an affectionate manner. Natsume had found funny that someone could like a bad temperamental creature like Kuroshiro. Kuroshiro had snorted at his master but somehow had found himself liking the newborn Shinigami that was caressing his fur so gently and could scratch that spot behind his ears so well... 

A puppy, that was what Tsuzuki had been to Kuroshiro, too weak and defenceless physically, magically and psychologically at the time he had met him to be left alone, so he took on himself the duty to protect him along with his master. Natsume had the good sense to appreciate it. The Puppy however had grown fast, faster than he had expected, surpassing his expectations and gaining a power no Shinigami had in such early stages and conquering the twelve ShinSho.(4) 

Kuroshiro wasn't happy with it. Natsume said that the power would protect Tsuzuki but in Kuroshiro's opinion too much power in the hands of such a young puppy would turn into more troubles than help. 

He wasn't happy with Tsuzuki's Shiki either. They were too important and too filled with duty to take care of the Puppy properly, too sure of their own abilities and too little used to deal with humans to understand how the Puppy felt. 

Kuroshiro had no idea how to catalogue Touda. The Shikigami had meant trouble right from the first moment in which he had set a foot in the imperial court. Too powerful for his own good, too aggressive and totally unable to relate with others. He was on his own most of the time and when someone dared to cross his path... well, that someone usually didn't last long. Kuroshiro was sure that the KouTei KouRyu had something in mind when he took Touda under his wing and in the same time he suspected the Ryuzoku to be involved in the mess Touda caused during the last war but he wouldn't put his paw on it. He didn't like Ryuzoku, no matter if they were the KouTei KouRyu, and that could influence his opinion. Kuroshiro hadn't approved caging Touda but he hadn't been able to come up with a smarter idea to deal with such a dangerous guy and anyway it wasn't his place to chose what to do with him.(5) 

Yet he had seen how Touda hung around the Puppy now. Touda cared for the Puppy, in his own way of course, but he did and that for Kuroshiro was enough. He frowned, wondering how that new mess was going to develop. He had heard about the burned cities and once they were seated he planned to address the topic to Tsuzuki. 

As Kuroshiro ordered the food he took notice of how Tsuzuki was carelessly holding Touda's hand as if this was a common occurrence. Touda hadn't complained about it **_at all_** which, hadn't the situation be different, would have been an amazing fact. Kuroshiro smirked. Tsuzuki behaved most of the time like a naïve, little puppy but he knew there weren't good relations between them and, in that small gesture he affirmed that, even if he was following Kuroshiro around he was closer to Touda. Kuroshiro smiled down at the Puppy. Smart boy, he could be proud of him. 

He entered in argument as soon as they were alone. 

"I've heard of what had happened to the cities..." 

"Cities? Wasn't it one?" Tsuzuki asked paling. The Puppy had never took well news about death and destruction... 

"Two cities with the one burned yesterday night," Kuroshiro informed him "And I hope you've heard also how they had been destroyed..." Tsuzuki's expression turned serious, determinate. Kuroshiro knew that expression. The first time he had seen it he had been surprised. It was the look of a man who would do what he had chosen to do and wouldn't be stopped, no matter what. After that day he had watched the Puppy with a new respect. 

"It wasn't Touda if that's what you're implying," Tsuzuki said simply. Kuroshiro tilted his head. The Puppy wasn't the type to use this sort of lie so the Puppy should believe it was the truth. Was it really or had the Puppy merely been charmed by some carefully constructed lies and misplaced trust? The Puppy however seemed to read his thoughts. 

"And he was with me yesterday night," Tsuzuki added as if challenging Kuroshiro to call him a liar. Kuroshiro sighed. 

"Puppy... don't take me wrong but this thing is a damn mess and I would prefer you to keep out of it." 

"I'm already involved Kuroshiro. You saw how's the situation, do you really think I can stay out of it?" 

"Puppy..." he sighed. No, Tsuzuki won't stay out of the situation, not even if Kuroshiro tied him to a bed and sat over him. "Fine, how do I get you out of this mess?" 

"Any idea about who could have been?" 

"Besides the obvious?" he asked giving a glance in Touda's direction. The Shikigami wasn't paying him any attention or more likely pretending not to. "No, none at all but I'll keep my eyes open just for you. I'll also tell the others to do the same, just to be sure." With _'the others'_ Kuroshiro meant the other tree Shiki under Natsume's command. "You should go back to Tenku-Kyuu Puppy, it's not really safe to wander around here with the... company you kept." 

"I'm perfectly capable to keep him safe," Touda warned in a growl before Tsuzuki could say something. It was the first time he had spoken. Kuroshiro smirked as he felt the thrill of the challenge, his blood boiling at the thought of a fight between the two of them and he was sure Touda had felt him too. They were Fire Shikigami after all and Fire Shikigami tended to resolve all their problems with a fight. Kuroshiro knew he shouldn't declass a Shikigami in front of his master, he knew it quite well and yet he couldn't help it. He trusted few and, in his own way, he was a worrier. He didn't trust the Puppy with any of the ShinSho and he couldn't avoid making his point every chance he got. Touda knew it and somehow took it as an offence even more than the others, even more than SoRyu. The Fire Shikigami's characteristic possessive instinct from which many Jyazoku were spared flared in him every time Kuroshiro went close to Tsuzuki and Touda didn't seem to be able to hide it as well as he usually did with Tsuzuki's other Shiki. 

Kuroshiro didn't mind. He found it funny. He would have liked to challenge Touda. He knew better than to try. Placing Touda in trouble would make the Puppy sad and, if Touda would take his challenge seriously, he could end up not being able to answer to Natsume's summons for a long while at best. 

So, instead of challenging the younger Shikigami he simply gave him a piece of advice. Sort of. 

"You attract troubles like a magnet. Maybe you can keep him safe should someone attack you but I doubt the Puppy is looking forward to being involved in a bloody, burning mess." 

Touda frowned and clenched his fists. Tsuzuki placed a hand on Touda's before the Shikigami had the chance to reply. 

"We'll do just fine Kuroshiro, thanks for your help," he said in a kind yet firm tone. Kuroshiro felt tempted to groan. The Puppy protected that Shiki too much. Touda might have been innocent and adore Tsuzuki for all Kuroshiro cared but he had no the basilar idea about how to take care of people. He was a Jyazoku for crying out loud! His race didn't even bother to raise their children! They've no clan, no family concept, nothing! Loyalty alone didn't help if he couldn't understand what his master needed! And Tsuzuki gave too much free reign to all his Shikigami. Kuroshiro was sure one of those days one of those idiots would disobey to Tsuzuki's order just because he though he knew better!(6) And he won't even mention how SoRyu tried to order the Puppy around! 

"Puppy... I want you to stay in one piece, do you understand it?" he said gently. Tsuzuki nodded, smiling cheerfully. 

"I'll do, don't worry! We've to go now! Maybe we'll meet later!" Tsuzuki commented standing. Touda stood as well and followed silently his master. He didn't bother to say goodbye. 

Kuroshiro frowned as he saw the two of them leaving. No, the Puppy won't take good care of himself if left alone. Tsuzuki didn't know how to do it and even more important he didn't care to do it. Kuroshiro knew how Tsuzuki had been when he joined Enma-Cho. He remembered those empty eyes that lacked completely of the will to survive. With time the Puppy had got better but Kuroshiro wasn't a fool. Who had been Death's lover once will be charmed by her forever. 

He couldn't follow Tsuzuki, he was sure that for his Shiki's sake the Puppy wouldn't allow him that, it would be highly offensive to allow a lower Shiki to protect him when he was with one of his own, so the best Kuroshiro could do for him was to turn each rock of GenSoKai in search of another possible culprit. And he would do better to involve each Shiki he knew because it wasn't going to be easy. 

* * *

Thirty minutes after, Touda and Tsuzuki were still trying to track down the Tengu. They were at the border of the city, waiting for Tsuzuki's Tsukaima to locate the Tengu again. During the whole mess happened when they had set a foot in the city they had lost track of them and Tsuzuki had decided to not mention the fact to Kuroshiro. Even if the Shiki had probably understood Tsuzuki was there to investigate it was better if he had no idea about their exact situation. Tsuzuki was sure he won't be pleased to know it. 

"Touda... are you done sulking?" Tsuzuki asked finally him turning to glance at his silent companion. 

"I do not sulk," Touda stated coldly. 

"You do," Tsuzuki affirmed in a cheerful tone. "Kuroshiro was only trying to help. You shouldn't mind his words much," he added trying to brighten the situation. 

"I'm perfectly capable of protecting you," the Shikigami muttered glaring at the ground. 

"I've never doubted it. Kuroshiro knows it too. It's just the way he is. Overprotective. Like Suzaku-neesan." Touda turned to look at him. 

"Would you prefer to be... free of my presence?" he forced himself to ask. He didn't like the idea but if it was what Tsuzuki wanted... "Maybe another..." 

"No," Tsuzuki cut him immediately, his gaze now serious and attentive. "If you want to leave it's okay, I'll understand but what you're suggesting it's just plain stupid. I don't want you to leave. Not if you want to stay," he said firmly. 

"I attract troubles," Touda admitted. He had never cared much about it but now that it could damage Tsuzuki... Tsuzuki grinned at him. 

"Me too. We make a good pair!" the man exclaimed cheerfully. That got Touda to almost smile. 

"Idiot," he said simply. 

"Meanie," Tsuzuki replied automatically, still smiling at him. 

Touda didn't consider leaving ever again. 

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**JJ's Notes:**

1. Why Touda had been recognized when before he had not? The city was bigger and he was merely more _'popular'_ in it. 

2. In Vol. 7 Tsuzuki said that when he was a child other children used to pick up on him. 

3. Yes, Kuroshiro doesn't exist in the canon. I made him up. For who's curious is name means **'Dark Ruling Wolf'**. He's a Shiki older than Touda but less powerful. However he still looks young physically. 

4. I assume that Tsuzuki, in his first Shinigami days, was still messed up by what had happened in his past and didn't knew Jujutsu at all. However I do think he had learned everything quite fast, gaining a strong power, partly also due to the fact he's not fully human. 

5. Before being imprisoned Touda had been doing the _'dirty work'_ for the KouTei KouRyu. When he had been arrested for attacking friends and foes during the last war the KouTei KouRyu abandoned him. 

6. Which it's exactly what happens in the **'Kyoto Arc'** when Suzaku kills Mariko ignoring Tsuzuki's orders. 

**JJ's Extra Notes:**  
This fic is mainly based on Touda and Tsuzuki. However I inserted this chapter that features Kuroshiro, an original character, merely to give an external point of view over the two. It's fairly logical that Tsuzuki knew his partner's Shikigami and I wanted someone who wasn't Tsuzuki's Shiki and yet knew him and his Shiki to express some opinions about them. Differently from Tsuzuki's Shiki he has a more complete picture of Tsuzuki because he knew him from almost the beginning. Also, differently from them who likely didn't have many previous master or maybe none at all because too powerful for being easily mastered he had known more masters and therefore have a better perspective of what a human is. He's also neutral over Touda not supporting but not condemning him either.  
Kuroshiro is just my way to talk over the problems about the relationship between Tsuzuki and his Shiki. Please bear him. 

**Dictionary:**  
**ChiJou:** Land of the Living  
**Enma:** "Demon of Darkness". Ruler of the Land of Dead  
**Enma-Cho:** "Office Enma". In the 5th district of JuOhCho. It's ruled by Enma himself and controls only Tokyo's territory. It hosts the Shokan-ka  
**GenSoKai:** "Illusory world". It's where Shikigami reside and it's a mirror copy of ChiJou located in JuOhCho network  
**JiGoku no Kuro no Honoo:** Black Fire of Hell  
**JuOhCho:** "Ten Kings Office". Meifu's bureaucratic organization ruled by Enma. It's in charge of judging the deceased in Japan  
**Jyazoku:** "Snake Race" or "Member of the Snake Race"  
**KouTei KouRyu:** "Golden Emperor Golden Dragon". The highest authority in GenSoKai  
**Meifu:** Land of the Dead  
**Ryuzoku:** "Dragon Race" or "Member of the Dragon Race"  
**Sempai:** "Older Workmate" or "Older Classmate"  
**Shiki:** Short for 'Shikigami'  
**Shikigami:** "Ceremonial God". Summoned creatures with two forms (usually one is animal looking while the other is human looking) that live in GenSoKai  
**Shinigami:** "God of Death", "Death God". Nickname for the Shokan-ka workers  
**ShinSho:** Divine Commander  
**Shokan-Ka:** "Summoning Division". Division in Enma-Cho that deals with summoning the dead to appear at court. It enters in action only when the souls of the dead don't go spontaneously to Meifu  
**Tengu:** "Heavenly dog". A race of winged Shikigami who're in charge of the Suzaku gate  
**Tenku-kyuu:** "Sky Palace". Tenku's title  
**Tsukaima:** "Familiar Magic" or "Messenger Magic" or "Useable Magic". A summoned creature created with a Fuda specifically for a determinate purpose (pursuing targets, carrying messages, attacking enemies, spying)

* * *

**Replies to reviews:**

To **Everyone who reviewed**: Thank you! You're a great encouragement for me! 

To **Silverfox1**: I do think somehow Touda and Tsuzuki had some of the most cutest moments that Matsushita-sensei ever drawn. I tried to do the same even if obviously I'm not as good as her. Well... I guess that in nature birds and snakes are enemies as well since snakes eat birds' eggs... Technically Phoenixes hated dragons too in Japanese myth. I guess it's birds vs. reptilians... 

To **Candy-chan**: Sure you're worthy to be mentioned, you've helped a lot! I'm glad you like this new chap! 

To **ThisbeCeyx**: I'm glad you like the dialogues... I was afraid I used them a little too much... Well... technically Hisoka hadn't joined Shokan-ka yet... and I would really love to have some explicit Touzuki... but it would mess with my universe continuity. sighs. One day I'll manage to write a fic in which I pair them together... Sadly they don't interact much in this chap... but they'll definitely do it in the next! 

To **maria**: I'm glad you like this fic, Touda is one of my fave chara! You'll know who's the responsible in the next chap!

* * *

Don't grumble silently, please let me know what you're thinking of this!  
Send me your comments!


	5. Chap 4: Have You Ever Seen The Rain

**Title: "JiGoku no Kuro no Honoo (Black Fire of Hell) - Chap. 4: Have You Ever Seen The Rain"**  
**Author: J.J.**  
**Warning:** It's an AU and it's **BASED ON THE MANGA**... it's unbetaed, it contains some OOC, some use of Japanese words (the Dictionary is at the bottom), a bit of sappiness, some spoilers...  
**Notes:** This work is based on the manga even if it makes perfect sense even if you haven't read it. After all this story is placed before the series start so it shouldn't be a problem.  
About the characters... Tsuzuki and Touda are a bit different from the original because this fic is placed back in their past. I'm supposing they and their relationship changed with time.  
**Warning over notes:** This fic is filled with notes. You will find them at the bottom. Each time you see a number between brackets it means there's a note connected to the word/sentence that preceded it. Many of them explain references to other series, to YnM manga only or YnM anime only facts for who didn't get to read the manga or see the anime, explain apparently illogical things or warn you there's an explanation for illogical facts but that you'll get it later. However I suggest you to read the notes **_AFTER_** you finished the fic unless the word/sentence connected to the note is really troublesome for you to understand. Anyway the fic should be still understandable without the notes. Notes are merely extra explanations for who wants to know more or search for spoilers.  
**Disclaimer:**   
**"Yami no Matsuei"** belong to Matsushita Yoko. I'm merely using her characters because I love them... especially Touda, Tsuzuki and Hisoka... -   
Ehy, Do I own something here? Oh yes, I own the plot and a sensible heart which would surely break if you give me harsh reviews... so please be honest but nice ok?  
**Thanks:** To **Candy-chan** who encouraged me to write this! Thank you a lot!  
**Summary:** _1936. GenSoKai. A city had been burned. Completely. Touda is suspected, Tsuzuki is trying to fix things while Kotaro and Kojiro are there to complicate the mess._

* * *

**_"Have you ever seen the rain  
Drops gives to the earth what the sun stole  
Have you ever suffered pain  
No one worry about you you're alone _**

I would like to stay with you just lying on the shore  
And watch the moon until our heart won't suffer anymore 

Have you ever stopped the time  
Seen every little thing as it is  
If you smile just to be kind  
That's enough to feel my heart with bliss 

I would like to stay with you just lying on the shore  
And watch the moon until our heart won't suffer anymore."  
(Vanilla Sky - "Have You Ever Seen The Rain") 

"Ne, Touda, do you think we've to walk for long?" Tsuzuki asked for the 10th time. Touda groaned. 

"It's your Tsukaima. You ask to it." Tsuzuki sighed. 

"We should have brought food and carried it with us," he complained. 

"Why don't we forget the Tengu? Besides I'm starting to think your Tsukaima has as much sense of direction as you." 

"So mean..." 

"Hush!" the Shikigami whispered abruptly stopping Tsuzuki in his track. The two tensed ready for everything. Tsuzuki couldn't feel a thing but he knew that Touda, being a Shikigami, had sharper senses and, if he had stopped him, there should be a reason. "Torizoku's smell. Maybe your Tsukaima didn't lose itself after all. They must be close," Touda reported. 

"Then what are we waiting? Let's go!" Touda frowned. 

"Have you considered that, if they're involved in this mess, they can not appreciate seeing us?" Tsuzuki waved a hand dismissively. 

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will go fine!" he replied with a grin. Touda groaned. 

"Why do I bother warning you?" he muttered as he followed Tsuzuki. 

* * *

The two Tengu that Tsuzuki and Touda were hunting were currently sitting in a well aerated area, trying to sort their thoughts. They didn't look pleased with themselves but apparently they were at loss about what to do. They were in their human looking form but they still showed their wings. They were young looking, apparently around Tsuzuki's age even if with Shikigami you couldn't really tell,(1) and they were wearing the typical Tengu's attire. One had dark skin and white long hair while the other looked like his exact opposite with short black hair and clear skin. They were both startled by Tsuzuki's cheerful greeting. Tsuzuki walked toward them nonchalantly, uncaring of the fact they both were now standing and looking at him as if they were ready to attack him. Touda walked closer to Tsuzuki, ready to defend his master, even if he doubted the Tengu would be worthy opponent. They had left themselves to be surprised so easily... 

Tsuzuki started chatting as if talking with Tengu was absolutely normal to him. The Tengu looked at him in between surprise and doubt probably suspecting he was another human interested in challenging a Shikigami but they had sawn too many of them and definitely Tsuzuki's behaviour didn't look like fitting for the category.(2) 

"You... you aren't searching for a Shikigami to challenge, are you?" the white haired one asked. Tsuzuki shook his head. 

"No, thank you but my days as Shikigami hunter are gone!" he replied smiling. The two Tengu looked at each other as if passing some silent communication. They did it a lot. "I'd like to ask you for an information if it isn't a problem," Tsuzuki continued. The Tengu hesitated, looked at each other again then the white haired one said they would be happy to help if they could. The black haired one had still to utter a word. 

"We're searching for the one who caused two cities to burn. We'd like to know if you know something about him. Or her," Tsuzuki asked quietly. 

From the way the two paled, tensed and got even warier it was obvious they knew something even if they denied it quite heatedly. 

"They're lying, Tsuzuki," Touda stated crossing his arms. He glared at the Tengu, wondering how they managed to get involved in this mess and in the same time trying to remember if Tsuzuki liked Yakitori. Probably he did. He was feeling in the mood to have some and he was having the perfect ingredients right in front of him. 

"Tsuzuki? Kojiro, isn't he the Shinigami who went to visit SouJouBou-sama with SoRyu-dono?" the white haired Tengu asked to his companion. 

"It must be, Kotaro. He's the only human I ever saw with such weird eyes," the dark haired one answered, finally speaking up. "I would look forward to fight a Shinigami who conquered the twelve ShinSho." 

"You're not even daring to lift a finger against him, Tengu," Touda warned. Why were whose two idiots saying that Tsuzuki had weird eyes? To Touda they looked perfectly normal even if he couldn't claim to know much about humans. He had however noticed how that casual sentence had hurt Tsuzuki as if he really believed there was something wrong in him and Touda was ready to ask retaliation for it. No one could dare to hurt Tsuzuki. The black haired Tengu's eyes narrowed. 

"And you should be the traitor who caused that horrible mess in the last war. Do you have an idea how many innocents you burned alive? I'll look forward to a fight with you even more than to a fight with him!" 

"Kojiro..." Kotaro called hesitantly. The JyaShin Touda had quite a reputation and not just as a traitor only but also as a fighter. Plus he was one of the deadliest Fire Shikigami. It wouldn't be wise to attack him. Kojiro however wasn't going to listen. It wasn't just his strong liking for fights at work here. It was a personal matter for Kojiro. He and Kotaro had lost their parents in that horrible war and if it hadn't been for SouJouBou-sama... 

Touda didn't reply to the Tengu's challenge, he merely prepared himself to strike should the boy try to put in act his words. Tsuzuki stepped in between them and stared at the Tengu, his eyes now hard and serious. 

"There will be no battle here. He had already paid enough for whatever he did in the past war and we've a more serious problem at hand. You know something about the burned cities and this something might help us to avoid there will be a third," Tsuzuki remembered them. His serious gaze somehow impressed Kojiro. He had fought many battles but he had never seen before such determinate eyes. 

"We've nothing to say to a Shinigami and a traitor," Kotaro stated coldly, placing himself in front of his brother. Somehow that mere Shinigami was affecting Kojiro more than it should be possible and he had no idea how. Kojiro wasn't the type to back out from a fight but when the Shinigami had fixed his gaze on him he had hesitated and back walked as if sensing some serious danger in that mere human... and Kotaro could never allow his brother to be hurt. He didn't think he could live without Kojiro. 

"You blame Touda for what had happened in the past and yet you would allow it to happen again?" Tsuzuki asked sounding almost unbelieving. Kotaro flinched. There was something in this harmless looking man that made him look... scary, even more than the JyaShin. He wanted to leave. He wasn't like Kojiro. He didn't like to search for battle, he didn't enjoy it. 

"We... we've nothing to say to a Shinigami and a traitor," he repeated but his tone was a lot less firm. He took the air. "Let's go, Kojiro!" he called. Kojiro hesitated. "Kojiro!" he called again. 

"You're not escaping, Tengu!" Touda stated but before he could do something Tsuzuki stopped him. 

"Let them go if they want so, Touda. We don't need their help. But the responsibility of the lives lost will fall on them too now," Tsuzuki stated darkly. Kojiro looked at him, torn between staying and leaving. Kotaro called him again and he... followed his voice, followed the call of his brother. The two Tengu flee away from Tsuzuki and Touda but they couldn't flee away from the problem and they knew it. 

"Why are you letting them go?" Touda asked. He felt... hurt, betrayed. They knew something and they could be the solution to the problem. They could drag them in front of SoRyu and... 

"They were scared. Too scared to be of some help. They... looked so young that I..." Tsuzuki lowered his gaze. He knew what Touda was thinking. He knew that, if they could prove the Tengu's involvement in this, SoRyu wouldn't be able to accuse Touda anymore. He also knew that probably the two Tengu would risk to end up in the same prison in which he had met Touda. He didn't want that. They would do without the Tengu's help. They would do. As if a weird, not human creature like him could do something good! Even the Tengu had noticed he wasn't normal, had noticed those purple eyes that marked him as different and... 

"Tsuzuki. What's wrong?" Touda's quiet voice startled him out of his inner contemplation. He forced a smile. 

"Nothing. We'll better..." 

"Tsuzuki. What's wrong?" the Shikigami asked again in a less patient manner. Touda hated when Tsuzuki pretended nothing was wrong. That mummery could fool SoRyu and the others but it didn't work with him. Tsuzuki didn't reply. "If it's none of my business just tell me so," he muttered. He knew better than to nosy in his master's business. He just... only wanted to help. Tsuzuki made a tiny smile. It was hinted with sadness but it was more honest. 

"It's nothing, Touda, really. Just... bad memories," he reassured him. 

"Is it due to what those two said?" Tsuzuki's head lowered at that. Touda frowned. Maybe he shouldn't have asked but he was sure that, if he let the thing drop, it would make more damage than help in the long run. "What should be wrong in your eyes anyway? They look normal to me!" he stated. Tsuzuki frowned. 

"How many humans do you know with purple eyes?" he asked and his voice sounded a bit irritate. It wasn't like Touda to lie to him for pity or to make fun of his state but that was a touchy argument for him. 

"I know you. I'm not interested in knowing other humans," Touda replied honestly. He sounded a bit hesitant. He understood he had pushed too far but he only meant to help. Tsuzuki's expression softened and turned a bit curious. 

"You... you don't know other humans beside me?" Touda shook his head. "You never saw another human before meeting me?" Tsuzuki tried again. Touda shrugged. 

"I caught sight of one or two once in a while but I never bothered with sparing them a second glance. I... I just didn't see the point for it," he explained. Truth to be told he hadn't care. He hadn't care of a single living being unless it could mean harm for him. Tsuzuki was the first and only one he had cared about. 

"So you don't know," Tsuzuki stated. 

"What is that I don't know?" he asked annoyed. He hated to be kept in the dark. 

"There aren't humans with purple eyes," Tsuzuki stated in a monotone. 

"You've them," Touda replied confused. Tsuzuki gulped as if fighting back something that was suffocating him and stuck his hands in his pocket. 

"I'm aware of it," he muttered. "I'm aware of it," he repeated. "I'm very aware of it. I've never been allowed to forget I've the eyes of a Mazoku."(3) He exhaled sharply as he said the last word. 

"A Mazoku?" Touda repeated, even more confused. Tsuzuki closed his eyes and lowered his head. 

"A Mazoku. They said it was the proof I'm a Mazoku." Touda considered it than walked closer to him and inhaled. 

"You don't smell like a Mazoku," he commented simply. Tsuzuki opened his eyes to look at him and smiled bitterly. 

"Well, the complete accusation was that I was only half Mazoku. My mother looked normal enough... as for my father... I don't remember him, I don't even know if I had one. I mean... I should have had one but..." Tsuzuki trailed of.(4) Touda looked at him, not fully understanding his problem. He had no idea who his parents were and for him it was just fine. Jyazoku didn't raise their children and he never felt the need for parents. Of course he knew that there were races that felt the need to have them, Ryuzoku and Torizoku for example but he never gave to the whole matter much importance. Tsuzuki's next question caught him completely unprepared. "Are you... mad at me, Touda?" 

"Why should I be? Even without a father you grew up just fine if you ask me." Well... fine wasn't the right word since Tsuzuki didn't know how to cook, have no sense of direction or order and various other things but that didn't matter to Touda. Tsuzuki had qualities that outmatched his defects by long. Tsuzuki blinked. 

"Not for the _'no father'_ part, for the _'Mazoku'_ part," he clarified then. 

"I honestly don't care about it," the Shikigami replied shrugging. 

"You... don't?" The disbelief was almost palpable in Tsuzuki's voice. "But... but..." 

"Why should I, Tsuzuki? I didn't accept you as master due to **_what_** you were but due to **_who_** you are." Tsuzuki didn't reply, he simply stared at him. Touda felt uneasy. "When we met you had no idea about who I was. You didn't know what I did or what I was. I could have been... I don't know, even a Rikozoku for all you knew. Does it matter what I am?" he asked tilting his head. Did it? Would Tsuzuki reject him should he become... different, less powerful? Tsuzuki shook his head. 

"No. No, it doesn't matter. It would be just the same between the two of us," Tsuzuki assured him in a very firm, honest tone. "But it had always mattered what I am," he continued bitterly. Tsuzuki wasn't looking at him as he was speaking. "No one wants to be close to someone who might be possibly related to a Mazoku." No one. Not before, not now, not ever. Even some of his workmates were avoiding him and people out of Enma-cho... Touda moved to place himself right in front of Tsuzuki, so close to him they were almost touching. 

"I do think they're a bunch of idiots, Tsuzuki," he stated. Tsuzuki looked up at him. Touda was a bit taller than him even if not by much. At such a close distance he could see the Shikigami's eyes clearly, even if that dark visor hid them. They were honest. He leaned against Touda, resting his head against the Shiki's shoulder. For once he didn't hug him, as if he was afraid to taint him or maybe he simply wanted to give Touda the chance to push him away easily should the contact repulse him. 

"Thank you," he murmured, his voice hoarse. Touda didn't hug him. Hugs weren't just his thing but he turned his head so that his cheek rested against Tsuzuki's hair. 

"You're welcome," he replied. "Idiot," he added affectionately. Tsuzuki made a strangled sound, like a stifled chuckle than hugged him, tightly, his hands grasping Touda's shoulders as they would do with a lifeline as he hid his face against the Shikigami's body. He was trembling slightly but he wasn't crying he just... was trying to persuade himself it was real. Touda guessed Tsuzuki needed time to digest the fact someone wasn't affected by the fact he could be a hybrid between a Ningen and a Mazoku or something similar. 

"Thank you," Tsuzuki repeated again and Touda doubted he had ever head a more thankful tone in his life. Touda shrugged. 

"Don't worry about it, Tsuzuki. Aren't you hungry? We're near a river. We could have fishes for dinner," he suggested, hoping to distract Tsuzuki. It worked or better Tsuzuki allowed it to work. 

"We're going to have roasted fishes for lunch?" he asked in childlike eagerness, releasing him. Touda shrugged. 

"If you want to." Tsuzuki nodded eagerly. 

"I want to! It'll be like camping! It's a lifetime I don't do it!" 

"Than consider yourself lucky I'm good at fishing." 

"I'm good also!" Tsuzuki informed you. 

"Yeah, Tsuzuki, I'm sure..." 

"It's true, Touda!" Tsuzuki complained. 

"If you said so..." he replied not sounding too persuaded. 

"It's true!" Tsuzuki repeated with an almost offended frown. 

"Then come fishing with me," he offered. Tsuzuki nodded happily than walked after Touda toward the river. 

* * *

Touda stared at Tsuzuki as the Shinigami was eating the fishes they got, chatting happily of meaningless stuffs. It looked like he was over the _'Mazoku's eyes'_ incident. Touda knew better, of course, but for now he could pretend to believe it. He was sure that Tsuzuki also knew he didn't believe the matter to be solved. Somehow, in certain cases, Tsuzuki could understand what went into his mind better than he did. It gave him an odd sense of intimacy with his master. The two of them were sitting close, closer than usual, as if searching security in each other presence. In a fashion they were both two very lonely persons who desperately needed for company and comprehension. 

Touda had never thought he would mind being alone before knowing Tsuzuki. He had never cared for company nor liked it. Tsuzuki's presence however was addictive... and it felt good. 

As for Tsuzuki... Tsuzuki couldn't stand to loneliness and yet he ended up facing alone his own problems more often than not. He just... wasn't good at sharing them, didn't feel like he could share them, was scared to share them and so he hid them from anyone else. To have Touda around was... odd. He had the impression no matter what he would do or say the Shiki would still be at his side. He had never dared to hope that much from all his Shiki. He had been content enough with their promise they would help him should he need them to fight a battle. He had been content enough to be allowed to enjoy their company. He had never expected blind acceptance. 

There was a pause of silence after all the fishes had been eaten. 

"What are we going to do now, Tsuzuki?" Touda asked, breaking it. He was perfectly capable to come up with a plan of action if he wanted to. The point was he didn't care. He wanted to do what Tsuzuki wanted. He wanted to enjoy the chance to be useful to his master wherever this would lead him. 

"Well... I guess we'll have to restart investigating now that we've some more clues." 

"You're not going to report this to SoRyu," Touda stated. It would have been easier if Tsuzuki reported the Tengu's involvement to SoRyu and washed his hands clean with the matter. It would have been safer for Tsuzuki to keep out from that mess from now on but Tsuzuki rarely did what would have been better for him, only what was better for others. 

"It won't work, Touda. There are just my suspicions against the Tengu's word." 

"You're SoRyu's master. The Tengu's word doesn't count." Tsuzuki lowered his gaze. 

"SoRyu doesn't have to believe me just because he ended up as being my Shikigami." 

"You make it sound like being your Shiki is a bad thing. Really Tsuzuki if SoRyu isn't grateful for it, he's a bigger idiot than I trusted him to be," he informed Tsuzuki a bit exasperatedly. "And he's supposed to trust you, you know. You are his master. He chose you." 

"He did it only because he felt he had to, not because I won a challenge or something."(5) 

"You almost got killed to save his daughter. I say it's a fine proof you're a worthy master." Touda hadn't been freed yet when it had happened but it was a matter of public knowledge. 

"It means nothing." 

"If that doesn't, I don't know what did. He's a Ryuzoku after all. Children are important for Ryuzoku and, even if they weren't, what you did..." 

"It means nothing," Tsuzuki repeated, interrupting him. Touda groaned. He should have guessed that something was up. 

"What happened that I don't know?" 

"Nothing you should worry about," Tsuzuki said, dismissing the matter. 

"Am I allowed to choose over what I should worry about or not, Aruji-sama?" he asked. It was a fair question. If Tsuzuki decided it wasn't his business he wouldn't inquire anymore. He won't be pleased but he wouldn't inquire. 

"We had... an argument..." Tsuzuki mumbled hesitantly. Touda frowned. 

"Over me?" 

"That's not the point. He said he couldn't trust my judgement. It's fair. It's in his right. Trust has to be gained, deserved. I did nothing to prove myself worth of it. I'm just a mere Shinigami who..." 

"Tsuzuki. You got almost killed to safe his daughter without expecting something in return," Touda repeated very slowly. "SoRyu values his children the most. You did for him something no one else would do for free. He accepted you as his master. He has no right to question your judgement." What was going in SoRyu's mind anyway? Water Shiki usually gave importance to their duty and SoRyu's duty was to obey to Tsuzuki, not to question him.(6) 

"SoRyu is a nice person. I'm a mere child to him. He volunteered to lend me his protection but it's normal he believes he knows better. It's not a problem really." That was a blatant lie and Touda knew it. 

"What did the others say?" Tsuzuki looked at him without saying a word. "Whose idiots supported him? What is this world coming at?" 

"They were only trying to help. They believed it would be better for me." 

"They're not you! How can they believe they know what's better for you!" 

"It happens. When you care for someone you end up believing you know better than the person you care for," Tsuzuki stated simply. He had already experienced it. It was nice in a fashion but it often lead to more troubles than anything else. 

"They're a bunch of idiots," Touda stated. Tsuzuki smiled kindly. 

"It'll be okay, Touda. We'll do it even without SoRyu's support." 

Maybe they would but Touda knew Tsuzuki won't forget this, wont forget the pain he had felt when SoRyu had made him understand he wouldn't trust his judgement. 

"I'll trust your judgement. Always. No matter how idiotic it will be," he announced. Tsuzuki blinked, than chuckled. 

"Thank you," he said resting a hand over Touda's. It was weird but he felt like he just had received the best gift in the world. 

"Someone's coming," Touda informed Tsuzuki as he immediately stood, ready to face any danger. "Torizoku. I'll say our friends Tengu are coming back. You sure you don't want some Yakitori after the fishes?" 

"Positive. Please, sit down, Touda." Touda frowned, but complied. The Tengu were Wind Shiki and therefore fast but he was still faster than them. It wasn't like he would let them manage to do something. 

The Tengu landed close to them, and looked at them warily. 

"Glad to see you again, Kotaro and Kojiro," Tsuzuki greeted them. The Tengu jumped hearing Tsuzuki using their names. They hadn't introduced themselves in the meeting then remembered they had left the names slip during the discussion. They looked at each other than gave a short nod in reply to Tsuzuki's greeting. 

"Come on, come closer. The evening is cold here and the fire's warm!" Tsuzuki invited them in a cheerful tone. The Tengu looked at each other again than came closer. 

"I'll offer you some food but we finished it already, I'm sorry. Please, don't stand, make yourself comfortable!" Another exchanged glance than the Tengu complied. Touda was getting bored. 

"So, what bring you back here?" Tsuzuki asked casually. 

"You... you said you were searching for the culprit of the..." Kojiro started. He was always the one who did all the talking. Tsuzuki nodded. 

"Yes. We're searching for the Akuma who caused this mess. We'll be grateful if you'll explain us how he managed to get through the gates and tell us a little about him," Tsuzuki told in a gentle tone. 

"How do you know an Akuma went through the Suzaku's gate?" the Tengu stammered together. Touda looked at Tsuzuki. So was that the mess the two Tengu caused this time? He had definitely undervalued their ability to cause troubles... Tsuzuki smiled gently at Kotaro and Kojiro. 

"Well, only Akuma have powers comparable to Touda's and they couldn't enter here unless from a gate. The Tengu control a gate, don't they?" Kotaro and Kojiro nodded. 

"What are you going to do now that you know?" Kojiro asked. 

"I'll track him down and stop him, of course," Tsuzuki said carelessly as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "I'll appreciate if you could tell us more about this Akuma." 

"You... aren't you going to tell to SoRyu-dono..." 

"No. I'm not this sort of person," Tsuzuki replied simply. 

"Aren't you even going ask us why..." Tsuzuki shook his head. 

"From the way you behave I'll say it had been an incident, hadn't it?" The two Tengu smiled bitterly. 

"And a stupid one. We only wanted to prove we knew how to open the gates... We were only doing practice... We never meant..." Tsuzuki shrugged.(7) 

"It has been an incident. Incidents happen," Tsuzuki said, dismissing the matter easily. "But you should have told the truth to SouJouBou-sama or SoRyu right at the beginning." 

"We... we were hoping we could solve this trouble alone. We didn't want SouJouBou-sama to know this." 

"I'm sorry. I didn't know SouJouBou-sama was a bad person," Tsuzuki said. 

"He's not!" the Tengu defended him heartedly and, for once, talking simultaneously. "SouJouBou-sama is a wonderful person, very kind and generous! He took us in when we were left alone in the world! He taught us everything we know! He..." 

"So why don't you believe him capable to understand that it was a mistake and to forgive and forget?" Tsuzuki asked in a kind tone. 

The Tengu blinked, taken aback. They hadn't considered the situation under this point of view. 

"It's not like that..." Kojiro tried to say but it was exactly like that and they both knew it. 

"Okay. Let's switch on more urgent topics. Any info you can give us about this Akuma?" 

The two Tengu looked at each other then spilled out all they knew which wasn't much. Tsuzuki listened to them attentively. He knew that type of Akuma. Things were going to be troublesome and that was merely the tip of the iceberg. The Tengu never managed to end their little tale. Touda stood and interrupted them. 

"Tsuzuki. It looks like the Akuma is back into action again. Something is burning. And it's big." 

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**JJ's Notes:**

1. Shikigami age but not at the same speed as humans... and it might be they can also chose which age to look (Kijin and Tenko had been born the same day but Tenko looks way younger). 

2. To become the master of a Shikigami you've to find one, challenge him/her/it and win the challenge. The challenge can be of whatever type the Shikigami chooses it to be. 

3. Why have I said that Tsuzuki has Mazoku's blood? Well... Tsuzuki had been accused to not be human. Muraki hypothesized he had the blood of an Oni but I guess it was merely because they were watching **'Momijigari'** a story about Oni. In some stories it's said that demons have purple eyes. I assumed it's a Japanese folklore concept and so it makes sense Tsuzuki believes himself to be a demon. Why did I use the word _'Mazoku'_ and not _'Akuma'_? Because _'Akuma'_ means loosely _'Evil Demon'_ while _'Mazoku'_ means only _'Member of the Demon Race'_. Since Tsuzuki isn't an evil being I favoured the term _'Mazoku'_. 

4. I made up the information about Tsuzuki's family since the manga said nothing about his parents. 

5. I'm also making up why SoRyu became Tsuzuki's Shiki since this too isn't said in the manga. 

6. I also made up the typical Water Shiki's behaviour. 

7. Another thing that I'm assuming is that at the time Kotaro and Kojiro weren't guardians of the gate yet. 

**JJ's Extra Notes:**  
When I started this fic there were various topics I wanted to touch. One of them was the relation between the Tengu and Touda. They treat him with a certain respect even if Touda is a traitor. He's called Touda-sama while SoRyu is SoRyu-dono. I wanted to write something that showed why Kotaro and Kojiro were so respectful with him.  
Also I wanted to have Touda and Tsuzuki deal with Tsuzuki's eyes issue. Normally people who care for Tsuzuki say him he's a human and that his eye colour means nothing. I don't think it's really comforting. Of course it's nice to hear it but Tsuzuki is always likely thinking: _'What if they're wrong? How will they react if they'll find out they're wrong and I'm an Akuma?'_. I wanted someone who would simply tell him that it doesn't matter what he was but who he was. Touda seemed fitting to do so.  
Last, I wanted to talk a bit about Touda's blind loyalty to Tsuzuki. Touda is the one who accepts to kill him, the only one Tsuzuki trust to be willing to do what he asked and, no matter what, he's always placing Tsuzuki's wishes before his. I wanted to make it a matter of trust and not just mere obedience or thankfulness. It just... seems more fitting. 

**Dictionary:**  
**-dono:** Name ending used to show respect, somewhere between '-san' and '-sama'  
**-sama:** "Lord" or "Lady"  
**-san:** "Mr." or "Mrs."  
**Aruji:** "Master" or "Owner"  
**Akuma:** Demon  
**ChiJou:** Land of the Living  
**Enma:** "Demon of Darkness". Ruler of the Land of Dead  
**Enma-Cho:** "Office Enma". In the 5th district of JuOhCho. It's ruled by Enma himself and controls only Tokyo's territory. It hosts the Shokan-ka  
**Mazoku:** Member of the Demon Race  
**Meifu:** Land of the Dead  
**GenSoKai:** "Illusory world". It's where Shikigami reside and it's a mirror copy of ChiJou located in JuOhCho network  
**JiGoku no Kuro no Honoo:** Black Fire of Hell  
**JuOhCho:** "Ten Kings Office". Meifu's bureaucratic organization ruled by Enma. It's in charge of judging the deceased in Japan  
**JyaShin:** "Snake God". Touda's title  
**Ningen:** Human  
**Rikozoku:** "Riko Race" or "Member of the Riko Race". The Riko race is a race of cactus looking low power defensive water Shikigami  
**Ryuzoku:** "Dragon Race" or "Member of the Dragon Race"  
**Shiki:** Short for 'Shikigami'  
**Shikigami:** "Ceremonial God". Summoned creatures with two forms (usually one is animal looking while the other is human looking) that live in GenSoKai  
**Shinigami:** "God of Death", "Death God". Nickname for the Shokan-ka workers  
**ShinSho:** Divine Commander  
**Shokan-Ka:** "Summoning Division". Division in Enma-Cho that deals with summoning the dead to appear at court. It enters in action only when the souls of the dead don't go spontaneously to Meifu  
**Tengu:** "Heavenly dog". A race of winged Shikigami who're in charge of the Suzaku gate  
**Torizoku:** "Bird Race" or "Member of the Bird Race"  
**Tsukaima:** "Familiar Magic" or "Messenger Magic" or "Useable Magic". A summoned creature created with a Fuda specifically for a determinate purpose (pursuing targets, carrying messages, attacking enemies, spying)  
**Yakitori:** "Roasted Bird". It's a type of food. Basically 'Chicken on the spit'

* * *

**Replies to reviews:**

To **Everyone who reviewed**: Thank you! You're a great encouragement for me! 

To **Candy-chan**: Of course your name is here again! Who inspired me to write this? I'm glad you like Kuroshiro! 

To **ThisbeCeyx**: I've been tempted to use the Japanese translation for _'puppy'_ (I always use the Japanese version of nicknames or titles when I know it), _'Koinu-chan'_ but it sounded a bit odd... So let's just have Kuroshiro use the English word for it, okay? I find it more cute and oddly sweet for someone like Kuroshiro. _'Puppy'_ is a nickname fitting for Tsuzuki in many ways and since Kuroshiro is a wolf Shiki... I'm glad you think the dialogues make the story natural. I wanted it flowing smoothly and in the simplest way possible, allowing the characters to explain themselves... besides much of what is between Tsuzuki and Touda is in their dialogues...  
Touda's body... who doesn't love it? (sighs dreamly) 

To **Silverfox1**: LOL Oh yes, my other fave puppy! J-chan behave! I'm glad you like Kuroshiro. OC are always hard to write!

* * *

Don't grumble silently, please let me know what you're thinking of this!  
Send me your comments!


	6. Chap 5: Invincible

**Title: "JiGoku no Kuro no Honoo (Black Fire of Hell) - Chap. 5: Invincible"**  
**Author: J.J.**  
**Warning:** It's an AU and it's **BASED ON THE MANGA**... it's unbetaed, it contains some OOC, some use of Japanese words (the Dictionary is at the bottom), a bit of sappiness, some spoilers...  
**Notes:** This work is based on the manga even if it makes perfect sense even if you haven't read it. After all this story is placed before the series start so it shouldn't be a problem.  
About the characters... Tsuzuki and Touda are a bit different from the original because this fic is placed back in their past. I'm supposing they and their relationship changed with time.  
**Warning over notes:** This fic is filled with notes. You will find them at the bottom. Each time you see a number between brackets it means there's a note connected to the word/sentence that preceded it. Many of them explain references to other series, to YnM manga only or YnM anime only facts for who didn't get to read the manga or see the anime, explain apparently illogical things or warn you there's an explanation for illogical facts but that you'll get it later. However I suggest you to read the notes **_AFTER_** you finished the fic unless the word/sentence connected to the note is really troublesome for you to understand. Anyway the fic should be still understandable without the notes. Notes are merely extra explanations for who wants to know more or search for spoilers.  
**Disclaimer:**   
**"Yami no Matsuei"** belong to Matsushita Yoko. I'm merely using her characters because I love them... especially Touda, Tsuzuki and Hisoka... -   
Ehy, Do I own something here? Oh yes, I own the plot and a sensible heart which would surely break if you give me harsh reviews... so please be honest but nice ok?  
**Thanks:** To **Candy-chan** who encouraged me to write this! Thank you a lot!  
**Summary:** _1936. GenSoKai. A city had been burned. Completely. Touda is suspected, Tsuzuki is trying to fix things while Kotaro and Kojiro are there to complicate the mess._

* * *

**_"This bloody road remains a mystery.  
This sudden darkness fills the air.  
What are we waiting for?  
Won't anybody help us?  
What are we waiting for? _**

We can't afford to be innocent  
Stand up and face the enemy.  
It's a do or die situation - we will be invincible."  
(Pat Benatar - "Invincible") 

They had run to the city but the Akuma wasn't there anymore. To make up for it the Akuma had put a Kekkai around the place he was burning. It would keep the damage limited but it won't allow people to escape from the fire. Plus it would dim the smell of the fire, allowing only the ones who were close to it to perceive it. A good way to assure himself that no one would escape alive and no one would notice what he was doing. 

Touda would have praised the Akuma's plan if it wasn't giving him troubles and if it didn't hurt Tsuzuki, who couldn't deal with death in any manner. The Tengu stared at the scene in horror. They had caused it and they knew. Tsuzuki stared at the apparently perfect Kekkai in rage. As there had been a way to raise it there should be a way to break it. His talent lied in offensive spells while the Kekkai were defensive. He also knew that, since his partner also was more versed toward offensive spells, he needed to learn defensive spells in order to be a good balance to him and so he had studied them hard. At the time he had no idea but soon, in JuOhCho, there would be no one who could compete with him in creating Kekkai. Right then his knowledge wasn't complete yet but it was extended enough to know which were the weak and strong points of a Kekkai.(1) 

He could break that one. 

He had to break that one. He concentrated and started murmuring the spell. It was complicate and energy draining and he had never tried it before but it was the only chance they had to save at least someone. Touda and the Tengu stared at him but he didn't notice them, too concentrate in what he was doing. 

Then... the Kekkai broke and Tsuzuki fell with it, his energy gone. Touda caught him and held him close as the temperature raised drastically and the screams of the survivors could now be heard clearly. Tsuzuki blinked, trying to stay awake but it was a lost battle. He managed to murmur something about the people that needed to be saved, the fire that needed to be stopped before it would spread in all GenSoKai and, before falling into unconsciousness, he heard Touda's voice ordering people around. He really didn't understand what the Shikigami was saying but it kind of calmed him. Things would go well. Touda would take care to help the people. Then darkness swallowed him. 

* * *

"It was the most idiotic thing you ever did," was the first thing he heard when he returned back to consciousness. He turned his head a little. Touda was sitting right next to him, arms crossed and a glare behind that visor that he had to wear due to the conditions set for his release. 

"Hi, Touda. I'm glad to see you too," Tsuzuki replied weakly. He was laying on the ground, but someone, probably Touda, had covered him with a cover and there was a wet cloth on his forehead. They were in some sort of tent. He wondered where the Shikigami had found the cover and the tent then what had happened dawned on him. 

"The people!" he exclaimed trying to stand and managing to raise himself only a tiny bit. Touda pushed him down. Gently. He should have been very worried if he was being that gentle. It wasn't in his nature to be like that. 

"You got out of that mess all those who were worth trying to save," which was Touda's delicate way to point out many others had died. 

"How many had died?" Tsuzuki asked staring at him with a pleading expression. 

"I surely didn't count them," Touda answered evasively. A bad sign really. Tsuzuki's gaze turned even more pleading. "Quite a bunch, I guess," Touda admitted reluctantly. Tsuzuki turned his gaze away. "It wasn't like you could have had chances to save them, Tsuzuki. You've done more than any other person would have done. It's stupid to blame yourself for something you couldn't have avoided." 

"What about the fire?" Tsuzuki asked, his voice void of emotions. He still wasn't looking at Touda. 

"It was stopped, don't worry." 

"You stopped it, didn't you?" the man asked turning to look at him. Touda shrugged. 

"Being a Fire Shiki doesn't mean you know only how to light a fire."(2) 

"Thank you. Thank you. I'm sorry I couldn't help." 

"Tsuzuki, wake up from it! Without you none of us would have been able to break down the Kekkai and they all would have been burned! If you keep up this idiocy I... I'll kick you!"(3) Touda wasn't really sure about what he was saying and definitely that wasn't going to be considered proper behaviour toward his master but stopped Tsuzuki from wallowing in misery. The man looked up at him with wide, surprised eyes and than smiled. 

"Thank you, Touda," he repeated as he raised his hand toward him. Touda got the hint and grasped Tsuzuki's hand even if he wasn't sure what should he do with it afterward. Tsuzuki grinned and closed his fingers around Touda's hand. Apparently the man was content with him simply allowing him to hold his hand. 

"You're welcome," he replied simply. "Now get back to sleep and the next time you decide to make a spell that's going to deplete all your energy just change your mind." Tsuzuki's grin widened a bit and maybe he would have followed his suggestion hadn't the Tengu come to bother him. 

"You. Out," Touda ordered to the two stupid birds who were doing nothing but babbling about how good _'Tsuzuki-dono'_ had been at breaking the Kekkai.(4) Why hadn't he followed his first impulse and used them to prepare some Yakitori? 

The Tengu looked at him confused. He glared. They got the hint and left. Quickly. 

"You scared them," Tsuzuki pointed out. 

"That was the plan, you know," he replied with a note of amusement in his voice. Touda liked to be feared. It was only proper for a Jyazoku to be feared, especially if he was one of the twelve ShinSho. 

"Meanie," Tsuzuki replied smiling. "If you had asked nicely they would have done it all the same." 

"I'm not nice," the Shiki remembered to Tsuzuki. 

"You are the nicest person I know," Tsuzuki stated with a smile. 

"You're an idiot," Touda replied frowning. 

"The nicest person I know in full denial about it!" Tsuzuki insisted and chuckled a bit. Touda didn't try to make him change his mind. As long as the thing kept Tsuzuki in a good mood he could be a _'nice person'_ for him, it didn't matter if it ruined his reputation. He could be everything Tsuzuki wanted him to be if it pleased Tsuzuki. Just for him. For the nicest person **_he_** knew. For the only one who was special to him. 

Tsuzuki's gaze darkened as he sobered up. 

"Had someone informed SoRyu about this mess?" he asked. Touda shrugged. 

"I guess it was in the agenda but I don't know if they accomplished it already," he reported in the dismissive tone he used for everything that wasn't his business or that didn't regard him. He was out of trouble now. The survivors could attest he hadn't been the one to burn the city but an Akuma. Protecting GenSoKai was SoRyu's problem. This mess didn't regard him or Tsuzuki anymore. 

"It'll take time," Tsuzuki observed. "It'll give _'him'_ the time to do this again. I've to stop that Akuma before he'll burn another city tonight." Ops. It seemed he had forgotten Tsuzuki's caring nature. The man still felt involved. 

"You think he'll hit again tonight?" He too believed the Akuma would hit again but he didn't really want to have Tsuzuki involved in this mess any longer. 

"Three cities in three nights. Why should he stop? SoRyu won't be here fast enough to organize something to stop him and I don't know where he is or where he'll hit. I must think to a plan..." Touda groaned. Tsuzuki won't sleep. He won't rest until that matter wasn't resolved. So all he could do for him was helping him to solve that story as soon as possible. 

"So far he's following a line," Touda offered. 

"A line?" Tsuzuki asked, raising himself up a bit. Touda nodded as he tracked on the ground a rough plant of GenSoKai, showing him the position of the three cities and how they were placed on a line. Tsuzuki studied the map carefully. 

"Do you think he'll keep following this pattern?" the Shikigami asked. Akuma weren't his ground of expertise. 

"From what Kotaro and Kojiro said I'd say he's a low class Akuma. The Sempai told me they tend to follow always the same pattern. Like a sort of ritual," Tsuzuki reported.(5) 

"That's stupid." It was Tsuzuki's turn to shrug. 

"They're like that. Since rarely someone tries to stop them, they've no reason to make up a bright battle plan. High class Akuma follows rituals too but theirs are more complicate." Touda nodded. Tsuzuki looked straight at him. "Touda. Where do you think he's going to attack next?" The Shiki looked uneasy at the ground. Telling Tsuzuki would mean to have him get up and go there. It wasn't an option he particularly liked. "Please," Tsuzuki asked. It was strange how Tsuzuki could affect him so badly. All a master had to do to get a straight answer from one of his Shiki was to order him to reply. Tsuzuki hadn't ordered. He had asked, giving him the option to refuse. Touda discovered he wasn't able to deny his request in the same way he wouldn't have been able to disobey him. Maybe even more. He sighed and told him. 

* * *

The sun was setting. The possible target was far. The Tengu had decided to join them for the ride. No one else had been informed about their destination. They were fast but it won't matter. They won't make in time again and Tsuzuki knew it. 

"We'll part here," he announced. 

"We'll what?" Touda asked. He already knew he wasn't going to like this plan. 

"We'll part here. You three are going to persuade each Shiki in the city to leave it as fast as they can, I don't care how," Tsuzuki told them. 

"What are you going to do while we do so, Tsuzuki?" Touda asked, his eyes narrowing. He had a bad feeling over this. 

"Gaining time, of course," Tsuzuki replied nonchalantly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The Tengu made surprised sounds. Touda's frown became more marked. 

"Against an Akuma? Are you out of it?" he yelled. It wasn't the proper tone or the proper language to use with his master. He didn't care. All he cared about was that he didn't want Tsuzuki to face an Akuma alone. Tsuzuki shook his head calmly. 

"You're respectively a Fire Shikigami and two Wind Shiki. Wind Shiki couldn't fight a Fire Akuma and if you and this Akuma should fight most likely you would burn out all GenSoKai.(6) I'm a Shinigami. Sometimes I deal with Akuma. And the Sempai and one of our Akuma Baraishi told me all I've to know to do so," Tsuzuki explained in a very rational, calm way. Of course he avoided mentioning he never ever tried to do so before and that he wasn't even sure he could. The Tengu started protesting. They didn't want to let Tsuzuki facing that danger alone. 

"Tsuzuki..." Touda started in that low, dangerous tone he used when he won't accept a _'no'_ as an answer and that had caused many powerful Shikigami to tremble in fear. 

"Please, Touda. Trust me on this," Tsuzuki asked him. Trust. In the end all turned around this. Did he trust Tsuzuki enough to respect his decision? He lowered his head. 

"If that's what you want from me, I'll do it," he said in the end. Not that he would like to do it but he would respect Tsuzuki's wish. He owned him that. 

"You're a real friend, Touda," the man told him resting a hand on his shoulder. He didn't feel a real friend. He didn't want to allow Tsuzuki to do it. But he had promised to trust Tsuzuki and so... "I'll trust you to keep good care of the people in the city, okay?" Tsuzuki continued and he knew Touda will never allow himself to fail him. Touda raised his head and met his master's gaze. 

"I won't disappoint you." Tsuzuki smiled at him, one of those warm smiles that Touda had learned to like so much, then moved to leave. "Tsuzuki!" he called before he could stop himself. He needed to tell something to Tsuzuki, he needed to; only he had no idea what it was that he wanted to tell. He never felt the imperative **_NEED_** to tell something to someone else. Tsuzuki turned and he found himself bugged by a nagging fear as if that could be the last time the man would turn toward him. "If you'll do something idiotic again, I'll make sure you'll regret it," he muttered, clenching his fists. He should have been able to say something better, something smarter, something... nicer. He wasn't. Tsuzuki understood anyway and smiled at him. 

"Don't worry! We'll see later!" he said cheerfully, then waved and left. Touda wasted only a precious minute to stare at Tsuzuki's figure as the man left. 

"Let's go!" he ordered then to the Tengu determinately. The two birds stared at him, unsure. 

"But Tsuzuki-dono..." one of the two started to say. After Tsuzuki had saved the city they had upgraded quite a bit their opinion about him. They didn't feel like leaving him to face an Akuma alone either. Touda's eyes narrowed dangerously. 

"Tsuzuki said he wants whose worthless idiots to be saved. We'll do as Tsuzuki said, understood?" Traitor or not he still was one of the twelve ShinSho, a fine warrior and a good strategist. Not to mention the fact that his glare, even if hidden by the visor, still made people uncomfortable. The young Tengu had no choice but to obey. 

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**JJ's Notes:**

1. In **'Devil's Trill'** we see that Tsuzuki's Kekkai can effortlessly face the attack of an Akuma... I say it must be a strong Kekkai... 

2. Honestly I've no idea if Touda knows how to stop a fire but it makes sense that he knows everything about it including how to stop it so... 

3. In Vol. 10 we see Touda kicking Tsuzuki to wake him up. However I supposed that at the time in which this fic is placed they weren't that _'intimate'_ yet... 

4. After Tsuzuki had managed to break up the Kekkai and save all those people his reputation is risen in the Tengu's eyes and so that's why they now call him _'Tsuzuki-dono'_. 

5. I'm not sure about that but demons in mythology seem to favour following always the same ritual (or so I've been told) so... 

6. In the manga is said that the Tengu couldn't face Kurikara RyuOh because they were Wind Shiki while Kurikara was a Fire Shiki. Later is also said that Suzaku can't face Kurikara because they're both Fire Shiki. I assumed that this reasoning works with Akuma as well. 

**JJ's Extra Notes:**  
This chapter shows how Tsuzuki managed to rise in the Tengu's opinion. Hisoka did so in the manga saving Kojiro's life, Tsuzuki saving many Shikigami from being burned alive. It also shows how Touda didn't always like to obey to Tsuzuki's orders but in the end he always chose to do so. In the **'Kyoto Arc'** manga version before obeying to Tsuzuki he asked him if he was sure that was what he wanted and obeyed only when Tsuzuki said: _'Yes...'_

**Dictionary:**  
**-dono:** Name ending used to show respect, somewhere between '-san' and '-sama'  
**-sama:** "Lord" or "Lady"  
**-san:** "Mr." or "Mrs."  
**Akuma:** Demon  
**Akuma Baraishi:** Demon Exorcist  
**ChiJou:** Land of the Living  
**Enma:** "Demon of Darkness". Ruler of the Land of Dead  
**GenSoKai:** "Illusory world". It's where Shikigami reside and it's a mirror copy of ChiJou located in JuOhCho network  
**JiGoku no Kuro no Honoo:** Black Fire of Hell  
**JuOhCho:** "Ten Kings Office". Meifu's bureaucratic organization ruled by Enma. It's in charge of judging the deceased in Japan  
**Jyazoku:** "Snake Race" or "Member of the Snake Race"  
**Kekkai:** Shield  
**Meifu:** Land of the Dead  
**Sempai:** "Older Workmate" or "Older Classmate"  
**Shiki:** Short for 'Shikigami'  
**Shikigami:** "Ceremonial God". Summoned creatures with two forms (usually one is animal looking while the other is human looking) that live in GenSoKai  
**ShinSho:** Divine Commander  
**Tengu:** "Heavenly dog". A race of winged Shikigami who're in charge of the Suzaku gate  
**Yakitori:** "Roasted Bird". It's a type of food. Basically 'Chicken on the spit'

* * *

**Replies to reviews:**

To **Everyone who reviewed**: Thank you! You're a great encouragement for me! 

To **Silverfox1**: I fully agree over the fact that Touda is always cute expecially when he comfort Tsuzuki! I guess that if Touda were to have children they would grow in Tenku-Kyuu even if he won't exactly be a father figure... more like someone who's surpervising they won't get themselves killed because if they did Tsuzuki would be sad... but I can't say for sure. Since I supposed it was part of the Jyazoku culture to abandon their children things might not be that simple... Of course I doubt Tsuzuki would allow him to abandone them someplace so... it'll be kinda complicate... Tsuzuki will never like Tengu-Yakitori... however Touda sees nothing wrong in roasting people he doesn't like... He'll avoid doing it only because it displeases Tsuzuki... 

To **TeeDee**: I hope you'll be satisfied with this new chapter! 

To **May**: I'm glad you like the dymanics between Tsuzuki and Touda. I particulary love those two characters! And I wanted Tsuzuki's relationship with his Shiki to be explored more. The fact that Tsuzuki had 12 of them is amazing since normally people has at best 2/3 but it shouldn't have been easy at the beginning to deal with all them since they all have pretty different personalities and strong wills... 

To **Lothlorien1**: I'm glad you like this fic also and that you enjoied the way I portrayed Touda and Tsuzuki! Thank you again for all the help you gave to me with **'Gifts'**! I'll never thank you enough! 

To **Arlaikeeno**: First of all thanks for all your reviews! You made me really happy! Touda and Tsuzuki are my fave also so I'm glad you like them and I'm happy you like Kuroshiro also! Evrything will have a solution in the next and last chapter, I promise!

* * *

Don't grumble silently, please let me know what you're thinking of this!  
Send me your comments!


	7. Chap 6: Can You See Me Now?

**Title: "JiGoku no Kuro no Honoo (Black Fire of Hell) - Chap. 6: Can You See Me Now?"**  
**Author: J.J.**  
**Warning:** It's **BASED ON THE MANGA**... it's unbetaed, it contains some OOC, some use of Japanese words (the Dictionary is at the bottom), a bit of sappiness, some spoilers...  
**Notes:** This work is based on the manga even if it makes perfect sense even if you haven't read it. After all this story is placed before the series start so it shouldn't be a problem.  
About the characters... Tsuzuki and Touda are a bit different from the original because this fic is placed back in their past. I'm supposing they and their relationship changed with time.  
**Warning over notes:** This fic is filled with notes. You will find them at the bottom. Each time you see a number between brackets it means there's a note connected to the word/sentence that preceded it. Many of them explain references to other series, to YnM manga only or YnM anime only facts for who didn't get to read the manga or see the anime, explain apparently illogical things or warn you there's an explanation for illogical facts but that you'll get it later. However I suggest you to read the notes **_AFTER_** you finished the fic unless the word/sentence connected to the note is really troublesome for you to understand. Anyway the fic should be still understandable without the notes. Notes are merely extra explanations for who wants to know more or search for spoilers.  
**Disclaimer:**  
**"Yami no Matsuei"** belong to Matsushita Yoko. I'm merely using her characters because I love them... especially Touda, Tsuzuki and Hisoka...  
Ehy, do I own something here? Oh yes, I own the plot and a sensible heart which would surely break if you give me harsh reviews... so please be honest but nice ok?  
**Thanks:** To **Candy-chan** who encouraged me to write this! Thank you a lot!  
**Summary:** _1936. GenSoKai. A city had been burned. Completely. Touda is suspected, Tsuzuki is trying to fix things while Kotaro and Kojiro are there to complicate the mess._

* * *

**_"All this black and cruel despair  
This is an emergency  
Don't you hide your eyes from me  
Open them and see me now _**

Can you see me now?  
Can you see? 

Can you see me now?  
Can you see?  
Can you see?  
Can you see?  
Can you see?  
Can you see me now?"  
(T.A.T.U. - "Clowns (Can You See Me Now?)") 

Everything around him was burning. Dark, purple flames, the fire of hell. 

That was the power of the Akuma in front of him. 

That was the power of the Akuma who had burned three cities and had been about to burn a forth one. 

That was the power of the Akuma who had mocked him, a mere Shinigami who was daring to try to stop him. 

That was the power of the Akuma he had trapped in a Kekkai. 

That was the power that was going to kill the Akuma himself now that he couldn't escape to his own flames. 

That was the same power Touda had, the same fire that could burn everything and Tsuzuki was standing in the middle of it, unafraid. 

He couldn't leave; he had no strength to fly anymore and the flames all around him won't allow him to walk out of that mess. 

The Akuma was going to die trapped by the small yet powerful Kekkai that Tsuzuki had managed to raise around him, he was going to die in his own fire in the same way in which he had condemned to die those innocent Shikigami whose cities he had burned and Tsuzuki was going to keep him company in his last journey.(1) 

Before being trapped the Akuma had managed to light a fire all around them and now there were too many flames and too much smoke and it was getting too difficult to breathe for Tsuzuki. 

Tsuzuki didn't mind it in the same way he didn't mind dying. 

It was fair, after all. He had killed so many, and now was going to murder even this Akuma. 

He shouldn't sympathize with him but was he really that different? 

He didn't know. 

All that mattered was that he was going to die again and all his mind could think was: _'Finally'_. 

People were going to be disappointed in him, he knew that. 

He didn't mind, really. He'd always been a disappointment and in the long run they would forget about him, maybe even thank the day he had died again. 

He was a creature of darkness after all. Who could care for him? 

"Tsuzuki!" 

He turned as he heard his name being called. 

Touda? What was he doing there? Why had he come? His mind couldn't come up with an answer as his vision got blurred. He swayed then fell. He felt himself being grabbed before he met the hard ground, he felt arms circling him, raising him, carrying him and the odd feeling that someone was caring for him then nothing more. 

* * *

Touda stared at his master. He had got Tsuzuki out of the fire but the man had fainted and he was giving no sign to plan to wake up in the near future. He didn't look well. He didn't look like he was breathing either. 

He cursed the fact it never dawned on him it could of some help to learn how a human or a Shinigami's body worked, what they needed to stay alive, which sort of medical help they could need. He knew they were different by Shikigami but he had no idea how much.(2) 

Tsuzuki was pale. 

He knew that it wasn't a good sign. 

He stared at him feeling helpless. What was he supposed to do? Tsuzuki... Tsuzuki wasn't going to... 

He grabbed the man's shoulders and shook him harshly, calling him. 

He refused to even consider the option. Tsuzuki was going to wake up and that was the end of the discussion. 

* * *

Darkness was everywhere. 

Darkness was nice. 

He could lose himself in it. 

He curled up into the darkness and it was a travel back to his childhood when he and Ruka used to curl up together in their Futon, holding their hands so they would knew they weren't alone. He could almost see her next to him, feel her hand into his, inhale her scent, ear her soft voice whispering kind words to him. He could almost do it and that was enough for him. Ruka was all that mattered to him, the only one who cared, the other half of his soul, the only other person like him. 

He wanted to stay with her. 

Forever. 

But someone was calling him. Calling him, almost desperately. He didn't really want to answer to that call, he didn't really want to go, he didn't really want to leave, but he knew he had to. Someone else was needing him and he couldn't just abandon this someone else. He couldn't abandon him as he had been abandoned. He couldn't. So he had to leave darkness and wake up. 

* * *

Touda's fingers unconsciously tightened their hold on Tsuzuki as the man drew in a sharp breath and then started coughing. He seemed in pain but he was undoubtedly alive. He stared at Tsuzuki at first, unable to move, watching him coughing, then Tsuzuki managed to crack open one of his eyes between the coughs to look at him and attempted a smile. 

"Idiot..." he whispered. "Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, **IDIOT**!" he stated saying each _'idiot'_ a bit louder than the previous until he reached the point in which he was yelling. "**YOU'RE THE WORST IDIOT I'VE EVER KNOWN!**" he shouted. He was trembling and he didn't know why, his fingers clinging Tsuzuki likely in a too tight way to be comfortable. Tsuzuki made an attempt to stop coughing and raised one of his hands toward him. He felt the man brushing his cheek and then caressing his hair gently and he lowered his head, fighting a weird emotion that he had never felt before and that was threatening to drown him. 

Tsuzuki was alive. Tsuzuki was alive. It was all that mattered to him right then. 

Tsuzuki's hand pushed him gently down, dragging him closer and he submitted wordlessly to his hand's pressure and ended up leaning against Tsuzuki, his head resting against Tsuzuki's chest. He could hear a beating there, the man's heart thumping steadily even if a bit hurriedly as Tsuzuki's raspy breath brushed his hair. 

Alive. Alive, alive, alive, alive. So wonderfully alive. 

"Sorry," Tsuzuki managed to say between coughs. "I never meant to worry you." 

Had he been worried? Was that what one felt when he was worrying for someone? He had never cared about others... The... the fear... the pure terror he had felt... even worst than the one he had felt when he had feared he would be trapped again... had that been due to the fact he had been worried about Tsuzuki? He didn't know... He couldn't even think straight at the moment. All that mattered was that Tsuzuki was alive and was caressing his hair and wasn't going to leave him. 

He closed his eyes, inhaling Tsuzuki's scent. Vanilla, sugar powder and sweat. 

Tsuzuki. 

His master. 

His friend. 

The only one who cared for him. 

The only one he cared for. 

Alive. 

"You're an idiot, do you know that?" he said again and his voice sounded odd in his head. Forced, as if something was trapped in his throat and wasn't allowing him to speak well. 

"I know, Touda. I'm sorry," Tsuzuki replied softly, affectionately, again between coughs. The Shikigami's eyes narrowed and he raised himself. 

"You're not breathing well. I should..." 

"Burned throat," Tsuzuki interrupted him. "The air was too hot inside there. I'm lucky I'm not roasted." Tsuzuki made a weak grin. "Don't worry, it'll heal fast." 

"Yes but..." 

"Stay, Touda. Please. Just for a while." Touda blinked than complied, returning to lay on Tsuzuki. If Tsuzuki needed closeness he could give him that easily. Somehow he felt more tired and weak than he was supposed to be. Maybe it was due to the bond he shared with Tsuzuki. His strength gave strength to Tsuzuki and Tsuzuki's strength gave strength to him. It was a symbiotic bond the one that united them, the one between a master and his Shikigami. With Tsuzuki so out of energy he too was affected. At least that was what he was telling himself. Deep down he suspect it was an effect of his excessive emotional reaction to Tsuzuki's nearly death experience. 

"I thought you were dead," Touda admitted, unconsciously snuggling closer, seeking him too contact, a proof he wasn't dreaming and that the man was really alive. "You weren't answering and I didn't know what to do. Ningen aren't my ground of expertise," he explained gruffly. 

"I thought I was dead too," Tsuzuki replied but there wasn't fear for the idea in his voice. On the contrary he had sounded almost as if he'd been happy to believe he was dead, as if he had longed for death. "Then I remembered it won't be nice if I left you back and kind of woke up," he continued, smiling softly at Touda, as if Touda's happiness was more important than his own. Touda frowned. 

"But you didn't want to wake up, did you?" the Shikigami asked. 

Tsuzuki didn't reply and turned his gaze away, confirming Touda's suspicions. No, he hadn't wanted to wake up. It didn't matter what he did, what happened, with whom he was. A side of Tsuzuki still longed for oblivion. A strong side of him that Tsuzuki had refused to listen because he didn't want to hurt anyone, especially Touda. 

"I can't say I'm sorry you're back Tsuzuki... I'm not..." Touda said honestly. "But I'm sorry I imposed my wish on you. I didn't mean to," he admitted. In his wishing for Tsuzuki to wake up he had forgotten to consider that the man might wish the opposite. Tsuzuki had killed himself after all. He might still be wishing for death, a death that was so complicate to obtain for a Shinigami due to his high healing powers... 

Tsuzuki sighed. 

"You didn't impose your wish on me. You simply called me. I remember when I called Ruka," Tsuzuki closed his eyes and gulped. His throat was getting better but at the moment he didn't care. At the moment he was feeling another type of pain, way stronger. A pain that never really left him. "I remember it very well. She didn't answer. She couldn't. I couldn't do that to you." 

No, Tsuzuki couldn't allow someone else to feel that same type of pain. At that time he had only Ruka, like Touda had only him. One day the Shikigami would have other people around him, one day Tsuzuki's survival won't mean so much to him but right then he knew Touda would be completely alone without him and he couldn't let him feel alone, abandoned, left behind, no, that was a thing he couldn't do. 

He would have other chances to die. He had waited so long. He could wait a bit more. 

Touda listened attentively as Tsuzuki talked. He knew that remembering his sister always hurt Tsuzuki. He hadn't understood before why the man took her death so badly. People died every day. He had never thought before that to waste some time mourning another being was worth his time. He had never cared about someone before. Now he did. Now he could understand. 

"I'm sorry you had to lose her," he told him. Honestly he didn't give a damn about Tsuzuki's sister but that kind of pain the man should have felt when he had lost her forever... he hated the idea Tsuzuki had to feel it. The man was born to be happy. He didn't deserve pain. Pain shouldn't have touched him. It wasn't fair and he couldn't even help Tsuzuki against it. 

Tsuzuki blinked. 

"Ne, Touda, are you sympathizing with me?" he asked in open wonder. Touda normally listened him, he was ready to listen him for hours as he babbled of everything that came to his mind, from life or death matters to meaningless little things, he would listen and never reject Tsuzuki no matter what Tsuzuki said, but he had never sympathized when Tsuzuki talked about Ruka. He just... didn't understand why Tsuzuki cared about her. He was almost annoyed when Tsuzuki talked about her. He would listen but he wouldn't understand why she had meant, why she still meant so much to him. 

He couldn't. 

No one had cared for Touda before and he had cared for no one. Jyazoku had no family concept and tended to be loner. Tsuzuki understood that. If Touda now could understand what it meant to lose someone you care for, it meant he had someone he could lose as well. It wasn't really hard to guess whom. It was troublesome since Tsuzuki didn't want to live but it was also oddly... comforting. 

"Idiot," the Shikigami muttered but he sounded almost... embarrassed and that was new also because Touda was never embarrassed since he rarely cared about what others could think about him or his actions. Tsuzuki smiled. 

"Let's rest a bit, Touda. I think this time we deserve it." 

The Shikigami nodded. Tsuzuki's smile widened. Touda had made no attempt to move and was still leaning against him. For once Tsuzuki wasn't alone and it felt good. 

* * *

They didn't really rested that long. Not much later Tsuzuki felt Touda raising his head as if he had heard something. 

"Someone's coming," he warned. Tsuzuki sighed tiredly. He could feel it to, thanks to the bond that connected a Shikigami with his master. SoRyu, Suzaku and Byakko. 

"Yes. We'll do better to get up now," he said. 

"Uncomfortable?" Touda asked raising his eyebrow. Tsuzuki shook his head. 

"They'll worry if they'll see me laying down. They'll just think something bad had happened," the man explained. Touda frowned as he stood. Tsuzuki had always to think at others first. 

"Something had happened. And if you didn't want it to happen you should have summoned someone," he muttered grumpily, then, as he noticed Tsuzuki wincing as he tried to sit up, he hurried to help him. The idiot was likely not completely healed yet. Tsuzuki turned on him smiling a grateful smile and Touda felt oddly satisfied as he helped him up. That was what he was born for. To help Tsuzuki out. He couldn't think of a better destiny, of a better purpose. 

"You know I couldn't, Touda. It wouldn't have been fair if I summoned SoRyu to get him in a bad situation now that I know he can't trust my judgement. It's bad to have to blindly obey to someone you don't trust while you're in the middle of a dangerous situation." 

"You care too much for him," Touda stated, annoyed. 

"Of course I do. No matter if he trust me or not, I'm still his friend," Tsuzuki replied with a smile. Touda frowned but said nothing as he watched Tsuzuki managing to stand on his own, more due to his stubbornness than to his strength. 

It wasn't fair. SoRyu had hurt Tsuzuki with his lack of trust and here Tsuzuki was forcing himself to stand in order to not worry SoRyu. Stupid Ryuzoku... 

He heard Suzaku and Byakko's voices calling for Tsuzuki in a worried tone. SoRyu, of course, didn't call. Ryuzoku didn't go around screaming people's names. Jyazoku didn't do it either but at the moment he found SoRyu's proper behaviour annoying. It didn't took long for Tsuzuki to be trapped between Suzaku and Byakko who were hugging him so tightly they were likely hurting him, babbling about how they had been worried for him. Tsuzuki didn't complain for their breathtaking hug, merely tried to reassure them he was fine. 

"You should have summoned someone, Tsuzuki, you shouldn't..." Touda could hear Suzaku saying. Tsuzuki interrupted her. 

"You know I couldn't do it, Neesan. It wouldn't have been fair," Tsuzuki stated, firmly. 

There was a moment of embarrassed silence. Those fools hadn't believed Tsuzuki would stick to his decision and not summon them anymore merely because he believed it wouldn't have been fair toward them. Idiots. Let's have them taste the bitter truth. They deserved it. They had risked losing Tsuzuki because they had lacked of trust in him. 

SoRyu frowned. The Ryuzoku likely knew that, as Tsuzuki's Shikigami, he wasn't allowed to doubt his words. A Shikigami didn't discuss his master's orders, he just followed it. SoRyu had failed to accomplish his duty toward his master and, in doing so, he had almost caused his master's death. He had undervalued Tsuzuki's stubbornness and his loyalty to his word. He'd been wrong and now an apology was in order. He walked closer to Tsuzuki, ready to kneel in front of him and ask for forgiveness when Touda placed himself in front of him, stopping him in his track. 

"He thinks of you as a friend. Don't hurt him further remembering him he's only a master for you," the Fire Shikigami hissed. 

SoRyu glared. Tsuzuki wasn't just a master for him, he had never been, what was Touda trying to imply? 

"SoRyu? Touda? Is there something wrong?" Tsuzuki asked, gently freeing himself from Byakko and Suzaku's hugs as he walked toward them. "Well?" he asked concerned, leaning his hand on Touda's shoulder and turning his gaze from one to the other. "You aren't going to argue, are you?" he asked worriedly and SoRyu knew that Tsuzuki worried merely because he cared for them, he cared, he was one of the few masters who cared for his Shiki and... 

* * *

_'He thinks of you as a friend. Don't hurt him further remembering him he's only a master for you...'_

* * *

Of course, when he had thought to apologize to Tsuzuki he had planned to offer him a formal apology, fully forgetting that the man hated formal behaviour, hated to see them bowing in front of him, judged them friends, not servant. It wouldn't have made him feel better if he had apologized to him like that. He stared at Tsuzuki who was still looking anxiously from him to Touda and back. 

"Nothing is wrong, Tsuzuki. I... merely wanted to apologize to you," he admitted slowly. He wasn't that good at apologizing. It was so long from the last time he had to do it... "I should have trusted you, or at least listened you. I merely thought I knew better because I'm older. I'm sorry. I never meant to imply I don't trust your judgement. I'm proud to be your Shikigami and to fight for you. Can you forgive me?" he asked hesitantly. Tsuzuki blinked. 

"What's to forgive? You did nothing wrong, SoRyu," he replied in his usual dismissing matter. 

"Then summon me the next time you're in troubles, Tsuzuki. I won't disappoint you," the Ryuzoku requested. 

"You can summon me too, Tsuzuki!" Byakko added eagerly. "Please! I'll be happy to help!" 

"Me too, Tsuzuki! You know I love you!" Suzaku exclaimed as well. Tsuzuki smiled at them.(3) 

"I'll do it," he promised just as the Tengu also joined them. 

"Is everything all right, Tsuzuki-dono?" the two asked. 

"Kotaro! Kojiro! Sure everything is all right. I was being well cared for!" Tsuzuki replied cheerfully, giving a quick glance to Touda as to imply he had been the one who had took care of him. Touda was incline to disagree. He didn't feel like he had done much. "Is everyone else safe?" Tsuzuki asked. The Tengu nodded. "SoRyu, Suzaku-neesan, Byakko, those two are Kotaro and Kojiro. They had helped us a lot in this mess," Tsuzuki explained, pointing at the Tengu who had gotten quite nervous when they had realized with whom Tsuzuki was. SoRyu, Byakko and Suzaku nodded in approbation to the Tengu. 

"Now, there's only the little matter to discover how that Akuma had managed to enter in GenSoKai..." SoRyu muttered. The Tengu paled and became even more nervous. 

"I'm sure it's something that won't happen again," Tsuzuki stated dismissively. The Tengu and Touda looked at him in surprise. SoRyu frowned. 

"Tsuzuki. You know something," he hissed. "That Akuma had caused a horrible mess and if you know something about who had allowed an Akuma to enter here..." 

"I know it won't happen again. You should learn to trust people more, SoRyu," Tsuzuki replied gently. "So you won't end up accusing the wrong ones..." 

SoRyu stared at Tsuzuki. Then his gaze slowly turned on Touda. Oh yes, he had unfairly accused him. He wasn't too pleased with himself. He didn't mean to be unfair toward Touda. He just had believed him guilty. And he still believed it would be better if he was trapped. But... 

"About that I'm sorry I accused you without proofs, Touda," he said stiffly but honestly. 

"Do I look like I care about what you think?" Touda replied. 

"Be nice, Touda..." Tsuzuki told to him. Touda turned to look at him. 

"Do I really have to?" he asked back. He saw no reason to be nice to SoRyu. The Ryuzoku was tough enough to not need coddling and he honestly didn't care about SoRyu's opinion... 

"Yes," Tsuzuki stated, firmly. Tsuzuki should have a thing for _'niceness'_... 

"Apology accepted," he said to SoRyu with a shrug. Tsuzuki sighed. "It was nice!" Touda complained. At least as nice as he was going to be with SoRyu. Suzaku grumbled something, but it was under her breath so that Tsuzuki wouldn't hear her. Touda ignored her. 

"You're a hopeless cause," Tsuzuki said affectionately. "Well, I guess I'll have to say bye now." 

"You're leaving? But... why?" Byakko asked in a pained voice. 

"Well, I came here without asking for permission and dumping all the work on the Sempai's shoulders so I guess I'll do better to get back in a hurry now that everything is all right..." Tsuzuki explained. 

"You came without even asking..." SoRyu couldn't complete the sentence. Tsuzuki had told him he had came in a hurry but he hadn't realized how much of a hurry it had been. 

"If you're in a hurry we could open the Suzaku gate for you, Tsuzuki-dono!" the Tengu said. 

"Won't you two end up sending him in the Makai instead than in Meifu?" Touda asked doubtfully. 

"Touda-sama!" the Tengu complained. 

"Everything will go just fine, don't worry, Touda. I'm sure Kojiro and Kotaro will do a fine work!" Tsuzuki said with his usual optimism. The Tengu smiled at him. More Shikigami Tsuzuki had managed to charm but who didn't end up charmed by Tsuzuki? Touda's thoughts were interrupted as Tsuzuki hugged him, tightly. "You'll take good care of yourself, okay?" the man told him as he hugged him. "And stay out of troubles." Touda shrugged in agreement. He wasn't good with words especially when he knew Tsuzuki was about to leave. Tsuzuki released him to say bye to the others. The man was hugged by Suzaku, ruffled Byakko's hair and then rested for a minute his hand on SoRyu's shoulder then he waved at the Tengu before jumping in the portal they had opened for him. 

And then... he was gone. 

Silence fell over each of them. 

Touda turned and made to walk away. 

"Hey! Where are **YOU** going?" Suzaku asked immediately. He was tempted to reply that those were none of his business then remembered that Tsuzuki told him to stay out of troubles. 

"Tenku-kyuu. Isn't it where I'm supposed to be?" he replied, annoyed. He knew he wasn't supposed to leave the place. He had figured that, now that everything was finished he should be back there. 

"Not if you don't want to," SoRyu replied, surprising them all. "In all the time you'd been out of it you had caused no troubles, proving you can be left without supervision. Besides I know Tsuzuki drags you out every time he thinks I'm not looking..." he added in a grumble. He had faced the matter with Tsuzuki quite long ago. He had lost the argument but at least Tsuzuki had always handled things carefully so that SoRyu's defeat had never been known. Touda stared at him, not saying a word for a whole minute then nodded slowly. SoRyu figured it was all the thanks he was going to get from him. Touda had never showed much respect but that was nothing new. Suzaku complained. Byakko simply stared at them in surprise and confusion. "Thank you for protecting Tsuzuki," SoRyu said simply in reply to Touda's nodding. 

"Tsuzuki is _**mine**_ to protect too," Touda replied curtly before leaving. SoRyu wondered if he had realized that in that sentence he had showed the typical Fire Shikigami's possessiveness for their master from which Jyazoku were usually spared. Probably no. Touda was a troublesome Shikigami but, SoRyu realized for the first time, he too cared for Tsuzuki and that, more than anything else, reassured him over the fact that the Shikigami wouldn't cause troubles from now on. Hopefully, from now on, everything would be back to normal. 

* * *

Tsuzuki tiptoed in the office trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. It was still quite early and no one should have been there but one could never know. He knew he shouldn't have gone in GenSoKai without asking for Konoe's permission or, at least, telling Natsume Sempai first. He feared he'd got the man in troubles. Partners were supposed to be responsible one of the other and with his action... He froze when he felt a hand on his shoulder, then turned slowly. 

"Sempai... I can explain..." he said hesitantly. The man smiled down at him. 

"Did everything go well?" he only asked. Tsuzuki smiled as he nodded. "Then you've nothing to explain, Asato-kun." 

"But Konoe Kacho..." Tsuzuki started to say. 

"Oh, he knows he should do better than worry about where my partner is," Natsume Sempai stated dismissively. "Now let's go get a breakfast snack before the others will arrive! I bet you hadn't eaten anything yet and I know a wonderful new bakery!" he said cheerfully, uncaring of all the troubles Tsuzuki's absence could have caused at him. Natsume Sempai had been Tsuzuki's first friend, the one who took care of him when he came in Meifu, still half out of it after he had finally ended his life. Natsume Sempai was the man he would like to become, always smiling, cheerful and confident. Natsume Sempai was the man he wanted to help and please more than anyone else. 

"Sounds like a great idea!" Tsuzuki replied enthusiastically. The two men smiled again at each other before exiting. Theirs was a wonderful partnership. 

_**The End**_

* * *

**JJ's Notes:**

1. Just to make things clear... Tsuzuki had trapped the Akuma and only the Akuma in a Kekkai while the Akuma was using his own fire. Due to this part of the fire too had been trapped inside the Kekkai and had started to burn the Akuma. Even if the Akuma is more resistant to it the Fire of Hell it's quite powerful and in the end it had started burning the Akuma. However before being trapped the Akuma had managed to set the fire around the place in which Tsuzuki was too. Since the fight and the spell to raise the Kekkai had depleted Tsuzuki's energies he can't leave as well, even if he's not trapped inside the Kekkai. 

2. Shikigami and Shinigami should be physically different in some way which is why I'm assuming Touda didn't exactly know what to do with Tsuzuki. 

3. Suzaku always says to Tsuzuki she loves him. I don't think she means in the romantic sense. 

**JJ's Extra Notes:**  
I'm sorry for everyone who wanted a detailed description of the battle between Tsuzuki and the Akuma. To me it just didn't sound that interesting to describe so I cut it.  
Yes, Tsuzuki is suicidal. He had killed himself and ended up in Meifu. To me he had never looked too happy to be still alive right from Vol. 1.  
I would like to remember to everyone again that SoRyu wasn't trying to be mean to Touda when he had accused him of being the one behind this mess. Touda was the logical answer to the question _'Who could have caused it?'_. Also Touda is and had been a troublesome guy. SoRyu is responsible for GenSoKai's well being. He's not too happy to have a potential time bomb around.  
Suzaku's disliking is instead based on the over protectiveness she felt for Tsuzuki. She likely wouldn't care much about him if she didn't see in him a danger for Tsuzuki.  
As for Touda being left free to wander... I assumed Tsuzuki let him do so, unofficially, so to avoid discussions with SoRyu who knew but pretended not to. SoRyu's words in this fic makes Tsuzuki's permission official. As for Tsuzuki admiring Natsume Sempai... well, I made it up but I think that even Tsuzuki needed a male model to look up. 

**Dictionary:**  
**-dono:** Name ending used to show respect, somewhere between '-san' and '-sama'  
**-kun:** Young  
**-sama:** "Lord" or "Lady"  
**-san:** "Mr." or "Mrs."  
**Akuma:** Demon  
**ChiJou:** Land of the Living  
**Enma:** "Demon of Darkness". Ruler of the Land of Dead  
**Enma-Cho:** "Office Enma". In the 5th district of JuOhCho. It's ruled by Enma himself and controls only Tokyo's territory. It hosts the Shokan-ka  
**GenSoKai:** "Illusory world". It's where Shikigami reside and it's a mirror copy of ChiJou located in JuOhCho network  
**JiGoku no Kuro no Honoo:** Black Fire of Hell  
**JuOhCho:** "Ten Kings Office". Meifu's bureaucratic organization ruled by Enma. It's in charge of judging the deceased in Japan  
**Jyazoku:** "Snake Race" or "Member of the Snake Race"  
**Kacho:** "Section Chief". Konoe's title  
**Kekkai:** Shield  
**Makai:** Demon World  
**Mazoku:** Member of the Demon Race  
**Neesan:** "Sister" or "Older Girl"  
**Ningen:** Human  
**Meifu:** Land of the Dead  
**Ryuzoku:** "Dragon Race" or "Member of the Dragon Race"  
**Sempai:** "Older Workmate" or "Older Classmate"  
**Shiki:** Short for 'Shikigami'  
**Shikigami:** "Ceremonial God". Summoned creatures with two forms (usually one is animal looking while the other is human looking) that live in GenSoKai  
**Shinigami:** "God of Death", "Death God". Nickname for the Shokan-ka workers  
**Shokan-Ka:** "Summoning Division". Division in Enma-Cho that deals with summoning the dead to appear at court. It enters in action only when the souls of the dead don't go spontaneously to Meifu  
**Tengu:** "Heavenly dog". A race of winged Shikigami who're in charge of the Suzaku gate  
**Tenku-kyuu:** "Sky Palace". Tenku's title 

**'JiGoku no Kuro no Honoo' Ending notes**  
This fic had been planned for almost a lifetime but without Candy-chan's support I don't know if it would ever see light. I've always been fascinated by the relationship between Tsuzuki and Touda and I really adore to try to picture how it could have developed in the years. It's interesting because the growing of their bond in my eyes match with the growing of Tsuzuki as Shinigami.  
I gave to this fic this title because the fire of hell is not only Touda's power but also the reason of his troubles. Due to the use he made of it he had been condemned to be stuck in a prison, due to the Akuma's having the same power he's suspected to be the responsible of what the Akuma did, due to its great power Tsuzuki can't summon him which make him a _'not useful Shiki'_, with it he also tried to kill Tsuzuki in the **'Kyoto Arc'** and also because in my opinion it's an interesting imaginary for this fic, something that express the torment of the characters but also their will to not give up.  
I left the title in Japanese because... well, Touda's power should be famous since it's mentioned a bunch of time in the TV series. 

**Information Sources**  
**Manga translations** were either made by **Theria** or by me using the YnM **Star Comics** Italian translation as reference.  
**Anime translations** were either made by **Tetris no Miko** or by whoever subbed my YnM dvd.  
**Lyrics transcriptions** come from various lyrics webs. I'm sorry I don't remember them all. 

**Thanks**  
To **Candy-chan** who encouraged me to write this! Thank you a lot! Without your help and your work this story would never have been as it is! Thank you, thank you!  
To **Candy-chan, ThisbeCeyx, Silverfox1, TeeDee, maria, May, Lothlorien1, Arlaikeeno, nocturnal** for their reviews! Thanks a lot! Your support made me really happy and encouraged me to finish this fic!  
To **Yoko Matsushita** for her wonderful story, to **Hana to Yume** & **Hakusensha** for printing it, to **Star Comics** for printing it in Italy, to **J.C. Staff** for giving life to the wonderful anime series.  
To the **Various Authors of the Song Lyrics** used.  
To **Theria** for her YnM manga translations, to the **Owners of the web Mangagedon, Rainkitty and Compulsion** for the scanlations of the manga, to **Tetris no Miko** for her translations of the YnM Tv Series scripts.  
To yaminomatsuei e-group & Tsusoka e-group for hosting this.  
To **Everyone who read this**. I hope you also liked it!

* * *

**Replies to reviews:**

To **Everyone who reviewed**: Thank you! You're a great encouragement for me! 

To **nocturnal**: Happy to know you enjoyed the previous chap! I hope you'll like this one too! I can't help much the gramar mistakes, English isn't my language, sorry. 

To **Silverfox1**: I don't think Touda would be charmed by chibi-himself... expecially because even if chibi they are self sufficient enough to not need him and they're likely going quite different from Tsuzuki. I think SoRyu would be the one who would insist about someone watching after them. He's from a race that raises children and he didn't need them to grow up like Touda... Of course I would be totally unable to resist to them...

* * *

Don't grumble silently, please let me know what you're thinking of this!  
Send me your comments!


End file.
